La frase prohibida
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #Kiriasuweek2016 día 7: conquistando al senpai. Parte 1 de 2.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:**

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ ** _#KiriAsuweek2016_** _._

 _Día 7: (fecha)_ ** _06 de octubre_**

 _Tema:_ _ **'Conquistando al senpai'**_

 _Nota: **Al final del cap**_

 _Advertencia:_ _ **Melodrama al estilo Sumi chan xDDD**_

•

•

•

 _ **La frase prohibida.**_

* * *

 _Parte I~_

 _._

 _—Asuna… —rodeó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, algunos mechones de su suave cabello avellano se colaron entre sus dedos. Se tomó un segundo para observarla; tan bella, tan delicada. Y lo que le atraía. Rozó sus labios contra los de ella de modo impetuoso, pero ésta se mantuvo impávida; sonriendo —Te amo— le soltó sin pensar—Te amo mucho._

 _Ella no retribuyó sus caricias, y cuando de nueva cuenta él quiso atrapar sus labios lo frenó colocando su mano a modo de barrera._

 _—Neh, Kazuto —le dijo cantarina, su boca revelaba una sonrisa irreverente y tentadora —Dijiste la frase prohibida…_

 _El joven la miró dolido, sus ojos grises latiendo de culpa._

 _—Yo no te amo, Kazuto— le dijo firme. Su voz firme y sin resquemor. Al igual que sus ojos, grandes, sinceros. Libres de malicia._

 _Y llenos de verdad._

•

•

•

 _Seis años antes…_

—¡Ka-Kazuto senpai…! ¡Esto es para ti! ¡…acéptalo por favor! —la niña pelirroja extendió un sobre rosado en dirección al apuesto adolescente de cabello negro que sonreía divertido frente a ella, dobló su tronco hacia adelante y su cabello mandarina recogido en dos trenzas cayó acompañando la acción. Sus manos extendieron el pliegue de papel hasta que él lo tomó.

—Veamos… ¿Qué es esto Asuna-chan? —cuestionó divertido el muchacho colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor mientras admiraba con curiosidad el sobre rosado que estaba pintado con pequeños corazones. No era tan inocente como para no saber de qué se trataba aquello, siendo el chico popular que era recibía varias confesiones de amor al día, y podía reconocer a ciencia cierta cuando se encontraba en una situación tal.

Lo que nunca esperó fue recibir algo similar de manos de esa adorable niña que conocía de toda la vida. Asuna Yuuki hermana menor de su mejor amigo Koichirou, tenía once años de edad, y cursaba su último año de primaria. Su uniforme simple así lo ameritaba.

Él, Kazuto Kirigaya transitaba los dieciseis años y estaba pronto a graduarse de la escuela secundaria. Era algo rebelde, un espíritu libre e indómito semejante a un caballo salvaje que no sabe de límites. Tenía fama de conquistador e irresistible, pero no se le conocía novia alguna.

Rasgó el sobre sin dejar de sonreír a la pequeña que seguía con su pose previa, sin atreverse a mirarlo. No había que ser un genio para adivinar lo profundamente avergonzada que ella estaba. Kazuto ojeó la nota y se mordió la lengua para no reír a carcajadas. No quería herir sus sentimientos por lo que mantuvo silencio hasta que acabó de leer. Las palabras _'Me gustas mucho senpai, por favor acepta mis sentimientos'_ le parecieron divertidas, y lo más sincero que alguien le había dicho ese día.

Pero Asuna era una niña que no tenía idea del amor, y que seguramente confundía admiración con un sentimiento que creía más profundo.

—Asuna-chan— la llamó alegre y le dio un tironcito a una de sus trenzas para que ella lo mirara. Como predijo el rostro de la jovencita casi imitaba el color de su cabello —Me siento muy halagado con esto —le enseñó la carta que había vuelto a doblar cuidadosamente —Pero tú eres como mi pequeña hermanita…—puso énfasis en esa frase —Y… eres una niña… cuando tu tiempo llegue…—dijo parafraseando —Conocerás a alguien que sea merecedor de este amor y…

—P-Pero… ¡yo amo a Kazuto-senpai…! —proclamó frunciendo los puños y apretando los párpados para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

—Na-ha, esa es una frase prohibida—le dijo tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice en un intento de romper ese ambiente extraño —Nunca debes decírsela a alguien a menos que así lo sientas.

—Pero…

—Olvidemos esto ¿está bien? —prosiguió alegre guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar —Y hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó, y sigamos siendo amigos.

—¿Amigos…?

—Tu eres mi amiga… y mi pequeña hermana, Asuna-chan.

La pequeña desvió la vista para que el muchacho no viera su expresión quebrada. Sus ojos le ardieron y supo que se largaría a llorar irremediablemente. Asintió enérgica una y otra vez, y se apretó la falda escolar.

—Te acompañaré hast…

—No— ella habló firme interrumpiéndolo, con gesto distraído se limpió una lágrima rebelde y volteó a verlo componiendo una sonrisa —No te preocupes senpai. Puedo volver a casa yo sola…

—¿Y arriesgarme a que Kou me asesine? —reclamó burlón —No lo creo. Además él me invitó a cenar, dijo que _alguien_ cocinaría una delicia.

Asuna rio levemente, había olvidado ese detalle por completo. Aunque no quisiera habría de seguir viendo a Kazuto porque era mejor amigo de su hermano. No tenía más opción que caminar hasta su casa junto a él.

Y eso sería muy extraño.

Kazuto se adelantó llevando sus brazos tras su nuca. Los colores vistosos del atardecer iluminaron su silueta imponente. Y en ese momento Asuna lo vio tan guapo e inalcanzable que supo el tamaño de tontería que había cometido.

—Kazuto-senpai…—murmuró al viento de primavera que alborotó su corto cabello trenzado —Mi amor es tan real como el hecho de que estamos aquí juntos…

—¿Dijiste algo Asuna-chan? —volteó a verla con curiosidad el joven notando que ella seguía plantada en la pequeña plaza donde lo había citado previamente.

—¡N-no! —se acercó hasta él y esbozó una sonrisa que jamás llegó a sus ojos —Ya vámonos.

•

•

•

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento se enamoró de él. El sentimiento empezó como admiración y cariño. El primer signo fueron las cosquillas extrañas en su estómago cada vez que le hacía alguna broma o algún cumplido, el joven siempre le hablaba con propiedad, incluyéndola amablemente en las conversaciones. Con el tiempo hasta fue natural quedarse embelesada mirándolo cuando creía que Kazuto no se daba cuenta.

Irremediablemente se dio cuenta que estaba ante su primer amor. Ese del que leía en sus novelas _shojo_ y del cual hablaban las canciones de sus grupos favoritos.

Amor.

Asuna ahora entendía que el suyo era un amor imposible y no correspondido. ¿Por qué que tenía ella que ofrecerle? Una niña que aún no había empezado la etapa de desarrollo; que era más baja que la media, que era delgada y espigada como un junco, que tenía una voz infantil y aguda… ¡Y hasta su cabello era extraño! ¿Qué no la llamaban _calabacita_ por eso?

Suspiró tristemente y se limpió las comisuras de los ojos con el borde del mandil rosa que usaba.

—¿Qué pasa Asuna-chan, las cebollas te causan escozor?

—Ciertamente…—se rió de su propia ironía. Llorar mientras picaba cebollas, que conveniente.

—Apresúrate que tengo hambre, _calabacita_ — le dijo socarrón Koichirou tirándole un mechón de cabello.

—Onii-chan— rezongó avergonzada de que éste se burlara de ella frente a su mejor amigo y amor secreto.

—Y no solo yo —prosiguió el joven castaño volteando hacia su invitado —Kazu también está que muere de hambre así que apresúrate.

—No la molestes, Kou. Es solo una niña…—rió.

Y la frase se clavó como esquirla en el pecho de la jovencita quien se mordió el labio inferior y se dedicó a picar las verduras para el estofado en silencio.

•

•

•

—El primer día en la secundaria siempre es complicado, pero no tienes que estar nerviosa.

—Si está nerviosa es porque es una tonta…

—¡Kou, no seas así con Asuna-chan! Si no vas a ser de ayuda vete de aquí…

Asuna de doce años rio suavemente ante las palabras de su hermano y las de su mejor amigo. Ese día empezaba en la misma escuela a la que iban ellos y se sentía terriblemente inquieta, y ansiosa.

Revisó su uniforme por tercera vez, su camisa azul con cuello marinero y lazo rojo, junto a la falda tableada -ni tan corta, ni tan larga- del mismo color. Su cabello había crecido un poco más y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Te ves bien— Kazuto le puso la mano en la cabeza y asintió convencido.

Ella se apenó de que la sorprendieran repasando su apariencia —Gra-gracias.

—Si no haces amigos hasta el receso puedes venir a buscarnos a nuestro salón para almorzar juntos.

—¿De veras?

—¡Claro que no!— interrumpió Koichirou mirando con horror a su amigo. —Si no hace amigos es porque es una niña fenómeno, y nadie quiere estar cerca de uno.

—Cállate Kou— se volvió a la jovencita que estrujaba visiblemente ansiosa el maletín entre sus manos —No le hagas caso, te irá bien. Y por supuesto mantennos al tanto de cómo te va en el primer día ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Todo saldrá bien —le repitió.

Y le sonrió de tal forma, que Asuna guardó esa sonrisa dentro de su corazón uniéndola a ese sentimiento tibio y fresco que él siempre le inspiraba.

•

•

•

—Es una pena que hayas gastado toda tu mesada en un casco para ella, pero Asuna decidió hacer el trayecto hasta la escuela a pie para ir con sus compañeros— Koichirou repuso con indiferencia observando a su mejor amigo que parecía algo contrariado con la reciente noticia.

—Oh…— Kazuto guardó el casco libre en la parte trasera de su motocicleta —Pensé ilusamente que quería que la lleváramos a la escuela… es su primer día de clases y…

—Está en segundo año, y ya conoce a sus compañeros —le interrumpió divertido —Tú pareces más su hermano que yo.

—Quizás porque él no la protege lo suficiente…—le dijo mordaz. Se cerró la chaqueta negra de cuero y se acomodó el cuello—Entonces, ya que no tenemos que hacer de niñeros ¿nos vamos?

—¿Nervioso en tu primer día de universidad? Quién lo diría.

—No tanto como tú.

Kouchirou sonrió de lado, se subió a su propia motocicleta y arrancó bajando la acera hasta la calle donde esperó a su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? —le preguntó ubicándose a su lado. El joven de cabello castaño lo miró de soslayo con una ceja en alto.

—Asuna debe aprender a alejarse de nosotros, no podemos estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

—En eso tienes razón —Kazuto asintió, y acelerando dejó que el viento se colara entre su cabello. Sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Pero por su bien, y porque no entendía de donde salían esos sentimientos confusos, se guardó de manifestarlo en voz alta.

•

•

•

—Sé que no soy familiar directo, pero…

—Lo siento jovencito solo los miembros de su familia pueden verla…—la enfermera movió la cabeza en una acción negativa ante el pedido del joven.

—Usted no entiende, yo soy…

—Es como mi hermano mayor—contestó la voz suave de la paciente desde adentro del cubículo —Déjelo pasar por favor.

La asistenta entornó los ojos, y le hizo un gesto de que entrara. Kazuto le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y entró a la zona de guardia médica. Corrió la cortina del pequeño cubículo y encontró a la muchacha sentada en la camilla con su brazo derecho envuelto en un cabrestillo. Había múltiples cortes y raspones en sus rodillas, pero se la veía repuesta y serena.

—¿Qué paso? —aventuró con más preocupación de la que debería.

—Un sujeto intentó robarme el móvil— manifestó soltando un suspiro.

—¿Intentó?

—Sí, fue solo un intento porque no lo logró. Me resistí con uñas y dient…

—¡Pues hiciste muy mal! —la interrumpió enojado —Kou y yo te hemos dicho muchas veces que no debes resistirte a un robo ¿y si ese sujeto te hacía algo? ¿Y si estaba drogado?

—Pues no me hizo nada, y no estaba drogado —respondió en el mismo tono —Y no se llevó mi móvil.

Kazuto cerró los ojos como contando mentalmente hasta diez, luego la miró —¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —apuntó a su brazo.

—Forcejeamos… perdí el equilibrio, y él me empujó— dijo en un murmullo.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

—Una fractura en la muñeca—murmuró ya reacia a seguir hablando con él, notando como cada vez estaba más y más furioso —¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Koichirou debía quedarse después de clases, y como quien avisó dijo que no era tan grav…

—Alguien debe firmar los papeles para que pueda salir de aquí —lo interrumpió— Yo soy menor de edad.

—Yo lo haré ¿no dijiste que soy como tu hermano?

—Pero no eres mi hermano— le soltó seria.

Ese _no eres mi hermano_ le produjo un escozor extraño en el pecho. Pero no supo explicar porqué.

En eso la cortina se abrió, y el joven de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos oscuros hizo aparición, se le veía agitado y preocupado. Pero se detuvo al ver la extraña atmósfera entre su mejor amigo y su hermana.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Vamos a casa.

—Pero ¿estás bien? ¿Qué dijo el médico, calabacita?

Asuna se bajó de la camilla y escondió el dolor que sentía, cambió de tema —Solo tienes que firmar los papeles y podremos salir de aquí. Necesito una férula porque esto es incómodo.

—Está bien ¿Kazu vienes con nosotros?

—No— el joven de cabello negro se encogió de hombros —Creo que no es buena idea.

Asuna no dijo nada, se tomó el brazo herido con el restante y salió del cubículo sin decir palabras. Koichirou miró a su amigo con las cejas en alto, en una muda pregunta, éste solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

•

•

•

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kazuto-kun! — Asuna colocó un pastel de cumpleaños frente al sorprendido joven de cabello negro.

—H-Hey… No esperaba esto…—rio avergonzado tocándose la nuca. Contó las diecinueve velas encendidas y miró al par de hermanos que reía frente a él —Me sorprendieron.

—Fue idea de Asuna— Koichirou despeinó el cabello largo de su hermana quien sonrió avergonzada —Ya que no pudimos estar en tu cumpleaños.

—No era necesario—volvió a reír.

—¡Pide un deseo Kazuto-kun!

Él ni siquiera lo pensó y sopló todas las velas encendidas mientras el par de hermanos aplaudía. Asuna se acercó a cortar el pastel.

—¿Lo has hecho tú, Asuna-chan?

—Por supuesto— le sonrió. Extrajo la primera porción y se la tendió.

Él tomó la mano que sostenía el platito. Era su mano derecha, aquella que se había quebrado varios meses atrás —¿Estás bien?

Lenta, pero firme, se soltó de su agarre —Estoy perfecta— cortó otra porción y se la extendió a su hermano —Tengo alguna molestia los días húmedos, pero el traumatólogo dijo que es medianamente normal.

—¿Normal?

—Pues sería diferente si esta niña hiciera los ejercicios que el doctor le indicó —intervino el castaño con una mirada severa —Pero ya la conoces.

—Creí conocerla— dijo Kazuto sin pensar.

Ella les sacó la lengua a ambos y tomando su propio plato con su porción de pastel dio la vuelta para irse —Dejaré al par de ancianos y me iré a hacer algo más divertido.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a ambos jóvenes en la cocina.

—¿Pudiste estudiar algo para los parciales? —Koichirou preguntó con aire distraído acercándose hasta el pastel y cortando una nueva tajada.

—Estuve revisando un poco los apuntes, pero fue una leída rápida —contestó distraído, aunque sus ojos seguían puestos en la puerta por donde había salido la chica —¿Qué hay con Asuna -chan?

—Está muy misteriosa, y ayer me pidió que le instalara el _Skype_ en su _Mac_ …—respondió —Creo que ha conocido un chico…

—¿En serio? ¿Qué no es muy joven para eso? —aventuró a borbotones.

—Tú también tienes una hermana pequeña ¿Qué acaso le dices que no a todo lo que te pide?

Kazuto se sintió atacado con eso. Por supuesto que Suguha _no_ era como Asuna, su pequeña hermana era más obediente y dócil. Y era una niña. Asuna iba camino a convertirse en una adolescente y Koichirou no parecía notarlo.

—Si necesito ayuda para ponerle un freno, créeme que te lo diré. Ahora quita esa cara.

•

•

•

—¿Qué esa falda no está muy corta? —Kazuto preguntó al ver salir a la jovencita de su casa. El cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura y lo llevaba suelto. Eran las ultimas clases del año estudiantil y el verano se cernía pesadamente acrecentando el clima. Eso se evidenciaba en la camisa ceñida de mangas cortas que usaba, y en la falda tableada azul que apenas le cubría los inmencionables.

—Hace calor Kazuto-kun —le respondió obvia pasando por al lado de él que seguía montado en su motocicleta —Onii-chan estaba buscando sus apuntes, ya viene.

Él la tomó del brazo deteniéndola, Asuna lo enfrentó sorprendida más que molesta. Sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaron con el mirar acerado intenso del joven —Te llevaré—le dijo.

—No es necesario— le sonrió desechando gentilmente su gesto —Aún estoy a tiempo de llegar a pie.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien? —le preguntó simplemente.

Asuna lo miró seria, como si de verdad le creyera esa preocupación súbita, luego rió restándole importancia.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—¿Lo estás? Eres muy joven, lo sabes.

—Métete en tus asuntos—le siseó con un tono de voz peligrosamente suave —Yo no estoy metiéndome en qué tipo de relaciones tienes Kazuto-kun.

—Podrías preguntarme al menos

Ella abrió la boca para responder cuando Koichirou salió de la casa con aspecto apurado, contempló a su hermana con evidente confusión —¿Todavía sigues aquí, calabacita?

—Ya me voy— replicó sonriéndole —Adiós a ambos, tengan buen día.

—Kou, ¿Qué no crees que su falda está ya bastante corta?

—Ya se lo he dicho, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si la regaño volverá a cortarla.

•

•

•

—Kazuto tiene una novia, ¿Qué no se lo has contado a mi hermana?

El nombrado por poco y escupe la bebida de cola que estaba tomando. Asuna lo miró con sorpresa antes de soltar una ligera risotada ante su aspecto incómodo.

—Kazuto-kun nunca me cuenta nada.

—Tú nunca me preguntas— refirió apenado.

—Felicidades Kazu-nii— le sonrió alegre pasando por alto la sutil reprimenda, luego se volvió a su hermano —¿La conoces? ¿Es bonita?

—Es muy bonita— miró a su amigo de soslayo —Con tu permiso Kazuto.

—Me alegro mucho —le sonrió sincera dándole un muy ligero apretón a su mano —Ya que estamos en el momento de las confesiones ¿Onii-chan también tiene novia? Es que siempre le pregunto y me cambia de tema…

Al notar la cara pálida de Koichirou y como sacudía las manos en señal negativa asintió maliciosamente —Por supuesto que tiene una noviecita.

—¡Kyaa! ¿En serio? ¡Onii-chan!

—¡Kazu!

El joven rio viendo la cara apenada de su mejor amigo y como Asuna lo retaba enojada.

—Es una muchacha muy, muy bonita. Aunque aún no quiere _blanquearla_.

—¿Ah? ¿Es verdad eso, onii-chan? ¿Cómo puedes tener a tu novia en el anonimato?

—Escucha a Asuna-chan, Kou. Tiene toda la razón.

—¿Te gustaría que a mí me hicieran algo similar? ¿Qué mi novio decida por alguna razón ocultarme?

El castaño se puso serio mirando a su hermana de casi quince años —No, no me gustaría que alguien jugara así contigo —dijo seriamente.

—Entonces no se lo hagas a ninguna chica, onii-chan.

Kazuto se la quedo viendo con admiración, preguntándose cuando se había vuelto tan seria y tan consciente de sí misma. Esa adolescente bella que brillaba con luz propia.

En nada se parecía a la niña que le había dado esa carta de amor varios años atrás. Aunque no estaba preparado para enfrentar eso.

•

•

•

—¿Y dónde está la cumpleañera? —Kazuto le preguntó a Koichirou mientras este sacaba algunos refrescos de la nevera, y unos bocadillos. En la casa se oía el sonido de música estridente y la conversación animada de varios jovencitos que provenía de la sala.

—¿Qué no está allí junto con los demás? —aventuro el dueño de casa. Por su cara de pocos amigos era evidente que esa fiesta no le gustaba para nada. Pero para su mala suerte su hermana era popular, y así como tenía muchas amigas, también tenía admiradores. El número de los concurrentes a su fiesta número dieciséis era superior a la que había previsto en un primer momento.

—Pues no la vi, hay demasiados niños allá afuera.

—Ni me lo digas, no sé de dónde salieron…—refirió de mal humor. Y tomó un par de cervezas, una se la tendió a su amigo en silencio.

—¿Hay alcohol en esta fiesta? —preguntó Kazuto admirando la botella en su mano.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Alcohol? ¿Con estos niños que tienen las hormonas alborotadas? —preguntó horrorizado, Kazuto escondió una risita exagerada —¿Y con mi pequeña hermana allí dentro? No señor.

Era la primera vez que oía a Koichirou tan protector con la menor de la familia.

—¿Entonces te ayudo en algo?

—Lleva estas bebidas y estas botanas al salón. Para peor que Asuna me trae esta gente y encima debo darles de comer…—gruñó —¡No sé dónde se haya metido! Debe andar con su novio en algún rincón obscuro del parque.

Kazuto giró sobre sí mismo enfrentando a su amigo —¿Novio?

—Oh, olvidé mencionarlo. Hace algunas semanas Asuna me dijo que estaba saliendo con un niño de su clase, y que en su fiesta de cumpleaños me lo presentaría.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Seh, es un escuálido mocoso rubio, capitán del equipo de soccer… o algo así. Se llama…

—Eugeo— completó una voz femenina. Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una muchacha cruzada de brazos.

Y Kazuto pasó saliva lentamente al contemplarla. La voz que había hablado correspondía sin duda a la de Asuna, pero la joven mujer allí presente con su cabello completamente suelto, y ese corto vestido rojo que ponía en evidencia sus encantos, no se asemejaba en nada a su pequeña amiga, aquella que le había confesado su amor.

—Asuna-chan…— murmuró y salió de su propio estupor al darse cuenta como había estado observándola —Feliz cumpleaños, te debo tu regalo.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Kazuto-nii…— lo alcanzó y le dio un ligero abrazo, sonriendo al pronunciar el apodo. Ya no era _Kazuto-senpai_ , ni _Kazuto-kun_. De buenas a primeras había empezado a llamarlo cariñosamente _Kazuto-nii_ en alusión a que lo veía como su otro hermano mayor junto a Koichirou.

Y no era que a Kazuto le molestara eso, pero de ese tiempo a esta parte, cada vez que ella lo nombraba así sentía una pequeña punzada de desilusión en el pecho.

—¿Así que tienes un noviecito?

—Veo que onii-chan te ha ido con el chisme.

—¿Vas a presentármelo? —prosiguió comiendo un bocado de la bandeja que portada so pretexto para no observarla fijamente.

—Por supuesto, Eugeo es un buen chico a pesar de lo que onii-chan diga.

—Sólo asegúrate de que no te pongas las manos encima —proclamó el nombrado agriando la voz.

Asuna echó un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su hombro y se mordió el labio evitando reír —Si me toca créeme que serás la última persona en saberlo…

—No me retes calabacita— extrajo la bandeja de la cual Kazuto seguía comiendo y retrocedió —Llevaré esto al salón para alimentar a esos buitres que tienes como amigos, si sigo escuchando más de esa conversación creo que me arrepentiré de haberte dejado hacer esto.

Koichirou abandonó la cocina dejando al par de jóvenes allí adentro.

Asuna se adelantó hasta el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Ante la sorprendida mirada de su pelinegro amigo, la abrió sin problemas y bebió un largo sorbo. Se apoyó en el mesó y lo observó arqueando una ceja —¿Qué pasa contigo?

Era una pregunta de lo más natural al igual que su forma de actuar, entonces porque no podía dejar de verla… ¿Qué tenía de diferente esa noche? ¿Era su vestido que la hacía parecer una mujer? ¿Eran esas curvas que él no tenía idea que existían? ¿O eran sus ojos semejantes a un mar de secretos?

—No es nada, solo que me sorprendió un poco la noticia… —le dijo con suavidad.

—Ya verás que Eugeo te caerá bien, es muy amable y…

—No es eso—la interrumpió —Es que… —la boca se le secó— Olvídalo.

—¿Olvídalo? Vamos dime.

—Pensé que… ya tenías un chico que te gustaba —le dijo en un murmullo.

Pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, los ojos de Asuna lo miraron con confusión hasta que hiló a lo que se refería, y soltó una ligera carcajada —¡Oh vamos! ¡Era una niña! ¡No tenía plena noción de lo que decía! Además —se le acercó insinuante— Tenías toda la razón, en algún momento habría de conocer a un chico que me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

—¿Y lo quieres? —le preguntó antes de pensar lo que decía. Haciendo alusión a lo que él había titulado _La frase prohibida._

Ella le guiñó un ojo —Por supuesto.

•

•

•

Había salido de aquel ambiente pesado hacia el parque delantero para fumar un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba. Eso y un buen trago que quemara todas esas sensaciones extrañas que daban vueltas en su pecho.

La música reggaetón, algo que _no_ consideraba música, sonaba a todo volumen, y los jovencitos bailaban enardecidos allí dentro. Hasta Koichirou había arrastrado a Miyu, su novia, a esa pista improvisada para bailar un rato.

Kazuto había desistido cuando aquello empezó a escalar otro nivel. Lleno de parejas y todas actuando de modo empalagoso… No, eso realmente no era lo suyo. Por lo que tomando la nueva cerveza que había adquirido para sí mismo, y su fiel paquete de cigarros salió al exterior.

Allí afuera no era mucho mejor, y mientras Kazuto buscaba el encendedor entre sus bolsillos, divisó como una parejita se escabullía entre los ligustros que rodeaban la casa de sus amigos. Sin duda aprovechando la escaza iluminación de esa zona, ese par de fugitivos había escogido ese sitio para meterse mano.

No supo que fue exactamente lo que lo llevó a seguirles la pista a esos dos, si fue el morbo, o el aburrimiento ligeramente enturbiado con el considerable alcohol que había bebido, y que no había hecho más que incrementar el escozor que sentía.

Bebió de su cerveza oyendo las risitas, los murmullos inentendibles, y esos silencios que sugerían que tipo de cosas pudieran estar haciendo.

Entonces vió a la chica de rojo salir primero, acomodándose el cabello, y al muchacho rubio ir detrás hasta abrazarla por la espalda. Estaba diciéndole algo al oído a juzgar por su risita ligera. Y antes de frenarse a sí mismo, la llamó.

—¡Asuna!

Al verse descubierta, la muchacha acomodó su vestido y alzó la cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos ambarinos se hicieron enormes al reconocerlo.

Le dijo algo al joven rubio que la acompañaba, y este se alejó rodeando la casa hasta desaparecer dentro de ella presumiblemente.

Kazuto ni siquiera supo porque la había llamado de aquel modo. Como si fuera su hermana. Porque definitivamente _no_ lo era.

—¿Kazuto-nii? —preguntó ella inocente al verlo tan serio y antipático.

El joven la contempló seriamente notando el bretel del vestido que había caído por la lisura de su hombro. En esa penumbra sus ojos brillaban como dos soles. Antes de pensarlo la había arrinconado contra la pared, el cerco de ligustro los ocultaba fácilmente.

Reparó en la cerveza que llevaba en la mano y se la ofreció con un gesto —¿Quieres?

Sin duda no era la pregunta que se hubiera esperado. Asintió —Sí.

Entonces Kazuto rodeó la barbilla de Asuna, y la impulsó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza de la chica ya no pudo retroceder por causa de la pared, y sin perder tiempo atacó su boca en un beso demandante y rabioso.

El que ella se apresuró a contestar, llevando su lengua al encuentro de la de él, y besándolo de idéntica forma.

Un ligero sabor a alcohol perceptible en el aliento de ambos. Pero de momento eso no pareció importar.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _(parte 1 de 2)_

 _Nota:_

 _Y con este fic doy por terminado mi contribución a la #kiriasuweek2016._

 _Quiero agradecer de todo, todo corazón a quienes participaron donándonos parte de su tiempo para escribir tantos fics adorables. MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

 _En verdad este evento no hubiera sido nada sin el apoyo y la ayuda de ustedes (tanto wattpad como FF) Otra vez gracias :D_

 _Respecto a este fic… supuestamente corresponde al día 7 'Conquistando al senpai' en verdad esto iba a ser oneshot, pero el tiempo no estuvo de mi lado… si supieran la cantidad de malabares que he hecho esta semana jajaja xDDD Así que la historia tendrá una segunda y última parte que intentaré traer pronto._

 _Por si no entendieron la primera escena corresponde al tiempo actual donde Asu tiene 17 y Kiri 22, a partir de ahí empiezo a contar como fue que sucedió la historia hasta llegar a ese momento._

 _Gracias por leer y participar!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. Parte 2

_**La frase prohibida.**_

 _._

* * *

 _Parte 2~_

—¡Asuna…!

El grito se oyó como una alarma lejana que suena de forma persistente. Pero ambos estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo, en ese mundo de besos, lenguas y manos, que el llamado pasó sin pena ni gloria, apenas siendo captado por la conciencia de ambos.

—¡Asunaaa…!

El grito estridente que pegó Koichirou esta vez sí fue oído por el par. Pero aún así ninguno hizo el mínimo intento de separarse.

—¡Asuna es hora de cortar la torta…!

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y se alejó usando su palma para detener a Kazuto que parecía reacio a dejarla ir. De nueva cuenta esos labios estaban sobre los suyos de modo insistente, y ella se perdió un segundo, solo un segundo maravilloso, pero luego le dio un empujón. Ninguno dijo palabra. Se contemplaron solo un instante, y Asuna tras acomodarse los breteles del vestido, salió caminando en silencio.

Kazuto abrió la boca para frenarla, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. ¿Qué le iba a decir? si él mismo había propiciado ese delirio de besos, y caricias. Él mismo se perdió en la dulzura de su tacto, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no pudo ni quiso evitarlo.

Apretó el puño contra el paredón.

 _Mierda…_

•

•

•

—Ha sido una fiesta increíble Asuna— una muchacha de corto cabello castaño se alejaba del umbral tomada del brazo de un atractivo chico pelirrojo.

—Gracias por venir Rika-chan, Ryo-kun— la dueña de casa ya habiendo prescindido de sus zapatos, se despedía de sus invitados completamente descalza. Su aspecto cansado no desmentía lo linda que realmente era.

—Adiós Asuna-kun.

—Fue una fiesta genial.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Despidió a los últimos invitados y se dejó caer en el sillón observando de reojo el desastre que tendría que limpiar al día siguiente.

—Por supuesto, no dejaré que hagas una fiesta similar hasta el año próximo ¿oíste? —kouchirou cerró la puerta y contempló con severidad el resultado de la fiesta —¿Que opinas Kazu? Has estado extrañamente callado.

—Fue una fiesta interesante —dijo éste mirando a Asuna que estaba acostada en el sofá con sus piernas extendidas sin importarle como el ruedo de su vestido ascendía enseñando sus muslos.

—Kazu-nii— ella lo miró —No has probado pastel ¿quieres una tajada? Creo que aún queda un poco.

¿En verdad era todo lo que iba a decirle? ¿Y porque actuaba con tanta elocuencia cuando él no podía siquiera pensar en como hablarle?

Sin agregar algo más se dirigió a la cocina. Él fue detrás aprovechando que Koichirou estaba deshaciéndose de los vasos y las servilletas desechables.

Empujó la puerta y encontró a Asuna junto al muchacho rubio de allá afuera en una situación íntima. Se detuvo incómodo, pero ya era tarde, ambos habían reparado en él.

—Oh, Kazu-nii— ella se separó un poco del joven quien mantenía un gesto posesivo con ella —¿Ya te he presentado a Eugeo-kun?

La porción de pastel descansaba en el mesón frente a ellos, y Kazuto tuvo el súbito impulso de arrojarle la torta a la cara a ese rubio insulso que sonreía de modo idiota.

—¿Este es tu _otro_ hermano? —aventuró éste.

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír, luego se separó un poco —Kazu-nii te presento a Eugeo, mi novio—señaló al jovencito rubio que amable extendió la mano hacia él.

—Hola, es un placer.

Kazuto lo miró algunos segundos en silencio antes de estrecharle con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Qué le veía? Sí, era alto de complexión atlética, pero su piel parecía de alabastro, y sus rasgos aún eran de niño. Su mano se sentía enclenque y sudorosa cuando se la apretó. Como esperaba el joven rubio no omitió queja alguna pese a que su cara denotaba todo lo contrario.

—Es un placer conocer al novio de la calabacita— dijo finalmente con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Espero que puedan ser amigos— completó la chica.

—Oh sí, tenemos un partido con la escuela Satori dentro de un par de semanas ¿Por qué no lo traes consigo?

Kazuto arqueó las cejas ¿aquello iba a en serio? Manteniendo la curva en sus labios afirmó —Oh… _me encantaría_ …

—¡Que tarde es! ¿No lo crees así Eugeo-kun? —Koichirou apareció de pronto en la cocina simulando un bostezo en tanto veía su reloj en la muñeca.

El joven rubio captó la indirecta en el acto poniéndose nervioso —Cla-claro kouchirou-san. Ya-ya me retiro…

—Te acompañaré hasta la puerta Eugeo-kun— Asuna miró con ojos centelleantes a su hermano mayor, y tomando la mano de su novio lo arrastró consigo —La próxima vez puedes quedarte a pasar la noche con el previo consentimiento de tus papás…—murmuró al pasar, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ambos varones restantes la oyeran.

La expresión de Koichirou fue de desasosiego total, en cambio la de Kazuto fue plenamente de pánico y rabia.

•

•

•

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Asuna se detuvo al ver al joven de cabello negro apostado contra su motocicleta, con las manos en los bolsillos y los lentes oscuros era el colmo de la relajación. Varias de sus compañeras rieron en voz baja al verlo, y pasaron junto a él haciéndolo blanco de sus miradas y sonrisas. Las que ignoró.

Ella apretó el maletín entre sus manos y descendió la pequeña escalinata hasta llegar a él, su uniforme marinero se ceñía indecorosamente a las curvas que a estas alturas eran muy evidentes, y su cabello cobrizo estaba peinado en dos coletas.

Era toda una colegiala. Para Kazuto era muy evidente.

—Vine a recogerte ¿tienes algo que hacer? —se quitó los lentes —¿Asuna-chan?

—Solo iba a esperar a Euge…

—No— la interrumpió tomando su mano —Te vienes conmigo.

—Ah, pero…

—Iremos por tu regalo de cumpleaños, te lo debo ¿recuerdas? Así que escoge lo que quieras que te lo compraré.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Lo que quieras.

Asuna se soltó de su agarre —Lo que quiero tú no me lo puedes dar— dijo entre dientes.

Pero él la oyó, le extendió un casco —Sube—le ordenó.

Lo que ella hizo sin chistar, recogió su pequeña falda y se montó detrás de él.

—Sujétate— tomó las manos de la chica y las ancló a su cintura. Tuvo que darles un apretón para que ella se sujetara por si misma.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Pero él ya no le contestó.

Al final luego de divagar varios minutos sobre la motocicleta, y mientras Asuna advertía el calor del cuerpo masculino al que iba sujeta, Kazuto tomó una ruta secundaria, y ella vio que se alejaban del bullicio de la ciudad.

Tardaron veinte minutos más después de eso. Cuando se detuvieron, estaban frente a un café de estilo campestre.

—¿Y esto? —Asuna se quitó el casco y se lo tendió.

—Me gustan los lugares tranquilos— le tomó la mano y la llevó al interior. Ella no omitió palabra pese a que entraron al café como si fueran una pareja.

Él pidió un café irlandés con una porción de pie de limón, mientras Asuna probando su lado infantil se decidió por un batido de fresa

El lugar era tranquilo y a esa hora estaba poco concurrido. Pensó que era el lugar ideal para hablar, quizás ofrecerle unas disculpas por lo que había hecho durante su cumpleaños, pero ella no le daba el pie para empezar.

Asuna actuaba normal, como si ese beso nunca hubiera ocurrido. ¿Acaso estaba tan aturdida por la cerveza que no lo recordaba?

—Kazu-nii, déjame probar tu café…— le dijo extendiéndole su copa.

Seguía comportándose como la niña que era, y ciertamente su uniforme no daba lugar a dudas. Sus ojos del color de miel se veían tan grandes y serenos.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que realmente no lo recordara?

—Eso sabe horrible—ella sacó la lengua en disgusto y le devolvió la taza —Tienes un gusto muy peculiar.

—Ciertamente.

•

•

•

—¿De seguro no quieres que te obsequie nada?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación. Habían llegado a su casa, sostuvo su maletín con ambas manos y suspiró.

—¿Tal vez un oso de felpa? ¿O un shoujo?

—Esas son cosas que coleccionaba cuando era una pequeña —Ella rió levemente meneando la cabeza —No te preocupes Kazu-nii.

—Eres una niña rara— le dijo él, más consciente de hallarse en terreno seguro en cuanto a la relación entre ambos. Asuna actuaba tan normal…

—Gracias por el helado— le sonrió echando una de sus coletas tras su hombro. El sol reflejaba el nacarado de su cabello, delineando su silueta curvilínea.

—Cuando quieras.

Ella se encogió de hombros —¿Es uno de esos lugares donde llevas a Shino-san? —aventuró refiriéndose a su novia.

—No— refirió firme y rápido.

—Ah…— Asuna volvió a suspirar —Bueno, debo irme. Onii-chan llegará tarde y me toca hacer la cena.

— Adios Asuna-chan.

Pero ella no le respondió, y cuando él se volvió para repetir el saludo; la joven apareció frente a su rostro y de un impulso le dio un apresurado beso en los labios.

Beso que prosiguió por varios segundos cuando las manos de él se encontraron una en su cintura, la otra en su nuca pequeña. Y se sintió tan desesperado por repetir esa caricia que fácilmente se ahogó en sus labios. Esta vez no había alcohol, ni sentimiento de despecho que lo obligara a actuar de tal manera.

Era algo guiado por su instinto.

Y Asuna le devolvió los besos con el mismo ardor con el que Kazuto se los daba. Ninguno de los dos cayó en cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando frente a la casa de la pelirroja.

Finalmente el sonido estruendoso de un claxon logró separarlos. Las mejillas de Asuna estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes, y los labios húmedos y turgentes. Lo miró consternada y antes de que él reuniera el valor de decirle algo, abrió la verja, y se adentró a la propiedad sin darle posibilidad de disculparse o de hablar.

•

•

•

' _Lo siento, por favor perdóname…'_

Kazuto leyó el mensaje una y otra vez. Le había llegado en plena madrugada cuando él no podía dormir. Al parecer no era el único. Asuna tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, y aquel factor había hecho que le enviara aquel whatsapp.

Volvió a leerlo no sabiendo que responder. ¿Por qué le costaba? Era un simple _No te preocupes, asunto olvidado._ Y ya. Sin embargo, no era algo que podía olvidar, su mente no lo permitía. El recuerdo de cuan suave ella era, y a que sabían sus labios temblorosos lo había perseguido toda la tarde.

Porque esta vez Asuna fue quien empezó con aquello, pero él le siguió. Y sabe Dios que de no haber sido interrumpido quien sabe a dónde hubieran llegado.

— _¿Qué es lo que esa niña está haciendo conmigo?_

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de su móvil y respondió _Asunto olvidado, no te preocupes._

Pero Asuna ya no le contestó.

•

•

•

¿A qué jugaba?

Kazuto se lo preguntó varias veces cuando luego de aquella tarde, ella volvió a besarlo de nueva cuenta.

Y él a responder, primero por inercia, y ya luego por placer. No había un patrón especifico, Asuna salía de la escuela, él la esperaba, se montaban a la moto en silencio, iban a esa cafetería alejada de la ciudad y cuando volvían ella lo despedía con un beso. No un beso casto, un beso de adultos. Demandante e íntimo.

Y él no se quedaba atrás. Kazuto retribuía con ganas a sus caricias, se decía a si mismo que solo estaba siguiéndole el juego, la travesura.

Aquello no era más que un divertimento para la hermosa pelirroja. ¿Entonces en que momento se volvió vital? ¿Cuándo Kazuto se dio cuenta que pensaba más en los besos de la chiquilla precoz que en los de su novia?

Porque a pesar de todo ese tiempo, él continuaba su relación con Shino, Asuna proseguía su noviazgo con Eugeo a quien Koichirou detestaba abiertamente.

No podía decir que aquello estaba afectando su amistad con la muchacha. Desde su cumpleaños número dieciséis que las cosas habían llegado a este punto extraño. Y no podía echarle la culpa enteramente a ella, siendo que ambos eran los causantes de esa extraña relación.

•

•

•

—Kazu-nii…

La inconfundible voz cantarina resonó en el ambiente antes de que la muchacha apareciera frente a él con su clásico uniforme de la escuela. Asuna estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete años y los cambios de niña a mujer eran notables. Su rostro era alargado y fino, pestañas largas, ojos brillantes, labios deliciosos que él tenía la suerte de probar. Cabello suave, un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado.

Mentiría si Kazuto dijera que no había notado todos y cada uno de los cambios físicos que fueron dándose en la preciosa muchacha.

—Asuna…—él había optado por prescindir del sufijo _chan_ cada vez que se dirigía a ella.

—¿Así que te quedas a cenar? —la pelirroja prosiguió inclinándose junto a él sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Tenemos mucho que estudiar y consentí que Kazuto se quedara en casa hoy—terció Koichirou completamente ajeno al ambiente pesado que se gestaba entre su hermana y su mejor amigo cada vez que estaban juntos.

—Me parece una buena idea —Asuna se enderezó sonriendo —Veré que tenemos disponible en la heladera —comentó más para sí, dirigiéndose hacia el nombrado artefacto.

—Iré a buscar los apuntes…

La voz de Koichirou se perdió en la lejanía de la planta alta.

Antes de siguiera pensarlo Kazuto estaba de pie, dirigiéndose hacia Asuna quien sacaba verduras. Ella captó la mirada pícara que le dirigió, y asiéndose de su cuello lo besó ansiosa.

Ambos sabían que el joven dueño de casa andaba por algún lugar allí arriba, pero no se amedrentaron. Kazuto apretó el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el refrigerador y la besó sediento.

—Asuna…—la nombró corriendo los dedos por su lacio cabello, tocándole la mejilla. Entonces la sujetó del mentón para tener su atención —¿Por qué…? —aventuró la pregunta que venía carcomiéndole las entrañas hacía tanto tiempo —¿Por qué me permites hacer esto…?

Asuna solo le sonrió vacilante y con su silencio usual le delineó el labio inferior.

—Aquí traje todo lo necesario— Koichirou abrió la puerta portando los libros y fotocopias. Asuna estaba cortando las verduras con un mandil rosa, mientras Kazuto con expresión consternada revisaba su móvil.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —bromeó al ver la cara de pocos amigos del pelinegro.

Kazuto suspiró poniéndose de pie —Me temo que no podré quedarme.

—¿Ehh? ¿Porqué?

—Olvidé que había hecho planes con Shino… acaba de avisarme que me está esperando y no quiero dejarla botada.

—Oh…—el joven castaño se rascó la mejilla con indecisión —Bueno, si es así.

—Lo lamento Kou, podemos arreglar algo para mañana, y vienes a mi casa a estudiar.

—Claro.

—Adios Kazu-nii es una pena que no puedas quedarte a cenar —Asuna le sonrió alegre y agregó ampliando la sonrisa —Envíale mis saludos a Shino-san y espero que se diviertan mucho.

Kazuto le devolvió el gesto sin alargarlo demasiado. Se puso la chaqueta y siguió al dueño de casa hacia el exterior. Antes de salir por la puerta miró a Asuna por sobre su hombro, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención.

•

•

•

Titubeó algunos minutos antes de dar enviar al botón. El mensaje salió raudamente de la bandeja de salida. Él se quedó ahí acostado en su lecho en plena oscuridad su rostro confuso iluminado por el brillo difuso de la pantalla del móvil que mantenía frente a sus ojos.

Había debatido consigo si enviarlo o no. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora solo debía esperar una respuesta. Lo releyó una y cien veces hasta que las letras empezaron a desdibujarse frente a sus ojos.

' _Terminemos con esto antes que nos haga más daño a alguno de los dos, o a las personas que nos rodean. Nuestra amistad es más valiosa que cualquier error de sentimientos.'_

Asuna estaba en línea, y supo que había leído el mensaje. Su corazón latió desbocado cuando le apareció el ícono de que estaba escribiendo. Tardó solo un par de segundos.

' _Si es lo que quieres, está bien.'_

Por un ridículo segundo pensó que Asuna iba a negarse. ¿En verdad era lo único que iba a decirle? ¿No iba a pedirle explicaciones? ¿Acaso era el único que tenía esa marea de emociones contradictorias? ¿No se sentía fatal de mentirle a Kou, y al resto de personas que entraban dentro de esa charada?

Arrojó el móvil al otro lado del lecho y se cubrió con las mantas molesto. En verdad que no la entendía, recordaba a esa chiquilla de trenzas que le confesó su amor cinco años atrás, y esa pequeña en nada se parecía a esa joven mujer que lo besaba ardorosa en esos momentos de locura.

•

•

•

A partir de ese día dejó de frecuentar la casa Yuuki con tanta asiduidad como antes, y cuando lo hacía se cercioraba de que Asuna no estuviera allí. El dialogo entre ambos se volvió monótono y hueco, y solo se acrecentaba cuando Koichirou estaba presente.

En pocos meses, esa relación de amistad se convirtió en un tranquilo vinculo de simples conocidos. Un trato diplomático que por momentos (y luego de tanta camaradería entre ambos) sonaba absurdo.

Su relación con Shino se afianzó a tal extremo que estaban planificando irse a vivir juntos. Ella era una muchacha dulce y amable, profundamente similar a él en todo aspecto. La que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Kazuto estaba profundamente agradecido por tenerla en su vida.

Sin embargo…

Sus pensamientos estaban con cierta pelirroja más de lo que hubiera deseado. Como si fuera el punto negro en una página en blanco, el capítulo _no_ cerrado, la tentación siempre constante…

Asuna en cambio cursaba su último año escolar, y revisaba las posibles propuestas de universidad a futuro. Koichirou quería que fuera a un instituto privado, lejos del rubio que seguía siendo su novio, y que estudiara lo que quisiera. A la joven se le daba muy bien todo lo que era educación, honrando quizás la memoria de su madre, Kyouko que solía ser una profesora universitaria.

Koichirou no podía negar que estaba orgulloso de su hermana menor, a pesar de que no había sido fácil. Ambos se habían amoldado por si mismos al golpe de crecer sin una familia que los protegiera.

—Mañana es la graduación de Asuna— el joven castaño mencionó a su amigo quien releía los apuntes de su último examen —No sé si te lo mencionó.

Kazuto levantó los ojos y se quedó pensativo un segundo —Me dijo algo al respecto, pero no sabía que era mañana…

—¿Vendrás cierto?

—Claro— respondió incómodo.

Y como si estuviera programado, se oyó la puerta principal cerrarse con estrepito, y luego el sonido de pasos rápidos que se acercaron hasta la cocina.

—Ahhh, llegué. Onii-chan, Kazuto…—su voz sonó muy femenina al hablar, dejó su maletín en una silla y se sirvió un gran trago de agua.

—¿Cansador? —Koichirou mencionó con simpatía.

—Queremos que todo quede perfecto para mañana —sonrió agotada y se sentó frente al azabache que leía sus libros, levantó la barbilla en su dirección —Mañana es mi graduación, ¿vendrás?

Por supuesto que no pudo negarse a su pregunta ni al tono suave de su voz.

—Claro, no pienso perdérmelo.

•

•

•

—Felicidades.

Asuna asintió con una gran sonrisa recibiendo el pequeño ramo de orquídeas blancas que la joven de corto cabello castaño le ofreció.

—Muchas gracias Shino-san— le respondió sujetando su mano en agradecimiento. Alzó sus ojos ambarinos hacia el joven que la acompañaba —Gracias también a ti, Kazuto.

—No tienes que agradecer, te lo mereces— murmuró este afianzando el agarre en los hombros de su novia, quien volteó feliz a verlo.

—¿Y ya sabes que vas a estudiar luego? —prosiguió la chica.

—Pues aún no me decido. Es lo malo cuando te gustan muchas cosas a la vez…

Kazuto se aclaró la garganta e iba a intervenir cuando un alto muchacho rubio irrumpió en escena. Tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo, besándola y riendo levemente.

Kazuto carraspeó incómodo, y Eugeo depositó a la chica en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarla. Ahora era mucho más alto que Asuna, y era evidente su complexión deportiva, tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, y un rostro apuesto y masculino.

—¿Él es tu novio Asuna-chan?

—Oh sí, déjame presentártelo—le sonrió —Shino-san él es mi novio Eugeo-kun.

—Es capitán del equipo de soccer— recitó Kazuto con voz aburrida.

Eugeo lo ignoró e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia la chica en cuestión —Es un placer.

—Ambos hacen una bonita pareja, a que sí ¿verdad Kazu?

Asuna sostuvo sus ojos cuando él respondió rápido y firme —Por supuesto, lucen perfectos juntos. Además, le quieres mucho ¿cierto?

Y ella respondió sin titubear, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano del rubio que era el doble de la suya —Por supuesto, _nos_ amamos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —quiso saber la joven de cabello corto, completamente interesada en el tema.

—Casi un año, ¿verdad? —Eugeo respondió viendo de soslayo a su novia. Ésta asintió.

—Superan ampliamente el promedio de lo que usualmente una pareja de adolescente llevaría…—terció Shino con acento pensante —Eso es bueno. Kazuto y yo llevamos ese equivalente juntos…

—Un poco más —intervino el aludido corrigiéndola.

—Es cierto… ¿Y planean…?

—Cursar en la misma universidad, mi hermano aún no me permite irme a vivir con él— manifestó Asuna, en el mismo momento en que Koichirou se unía a la plática junto a Miyu su novia. Éste escuchó la última parte dirigió una severa mirada en dirección a su hermana. Asuna rió —Así que, para poder estar juntos, Eugeo y yo hemos decidido casarnos cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad el año que viene.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!

—Es algo muy romántico, ¿no lo crees así Kazu?

—Es una locura— refirió el azabache entre dientes.

—¡Por lo menos alguien me apoya! —terció Koichirou buscando apoyo

Asuna rió abiertamente y se soltó el cabello. Lo llevaba elegantemente recogido para la ceremonia, pero ésta ya había finalizado. Se desprendió el lazo que llevaba en el cuello y ante los ojos de su hermano y demás se subió algunos centímetros la falda.

—Hemos decidido ir al Karaoke con los chicos…Para festejar nuestro último día juntos.

—Asuna…—intervino horrorizado el castaño mirando a Eugeo que mantenía una cara de póker por su propio bien.

—Anata, no seas tan aguafiestas, deja que los niños se diviertan un poco— murmuró la novia del castaño con un dulce y comprensivo acento —Tú también fuiste a festejar con tus compañeros de clase luego de tu graduación.

—¡Es cierto!

Asuna volvió a tomar la mano de su novio, y tras un ligero saludo al grupo, y prometiendo volver temprano, se alejó hacia donde un pequeño grupo de diez o doce jovencitos -entre chicas y chicos- los esperaba.

Kazuto tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero prefirió no exteriorizarlo y observó con el ceño fruncido como el grupo se alejaba bullicioso por la acera de la escuela.

•

•

•

No supo que fue lo que lo llevó a merodear por ese lugar de entretenimiento que estaba a reventar de jóvenes y de trabajadores que salían a distenderse un poco.

Era el más exclusivo de Tokio e intuía que Asuna andaría por allí.

Estacionó su moto y se adentró al complejo, cuando una de las asistentas se acercó para atenderlo él alegó que su grupo de amigos estaba dentro y que iría a buscarlos. Con esa excusa caminó entre los diferentes pasillos que conducían a las salas buscando algún indicio de aquel pequeño grupo de adolescentes bulliciosos.

En el segundo piso se topó con algunos jóvenes que vestían el mismo uniforme que Asuna, por lo que se quedó ahí notando que éstos ya se marchaban. Y a juzgar por el andar tambaleante de algunos, habían abusado del alcohol.

Asuna no estaba entre ellos.

¿Por qué aquello no le sorprendía?

Quizás se había fugado con Eugeo…

— _¿Y dónde está?_

— _Fue al baño, dijo que no se sentía bien…_

Las dos voces femeninas comentaban aquello cerca de donde él estaba. Ellas también vestían con el uniforme escolar de la pelirroja.

Tras oír un poco más de la conversación, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en dirección contraria a la que las estudiantes iban.

Vio el cartel que rezaba ' _sanitarios_ ' en el pasillo alejado, y seleccionando el de mujeres abrió la puerta con cautela. A primera vista se veía vacío, por lo que entró cautelosamente y puso el seguro para evitar accidentes indeseados.

Caminó pasando la fila de lavabos notando su rostro serio en los espejos. Se acercó a la zona de cubículos prestando atención a cualquier sonido involuntario que saliera de allí.

Escucho algo similar a un sollozo y se acercó rápidamente. Abrió la puerta con un golpecito y mirando de reojo por temor a haberse equivocado. Pero no. Asuna estaba ahí sentada en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración laboriosa. Su rostro estaba blanco como un papel.

—¿Asuna?

Ella abrió los ojos unos segundos antes de inclinarse velozmente hacia la taza del sanitario y vaciar todo lo que había en su estómago.

Kazuto sujetó su cabello hacia atrás, y le dio suaves masajes en la espalda para apaciguarle. Escuchaba sus jadeos y supo que su garganta le dolería al día siguiente por el esfuerzo que hacía al sacar el vómito por su boca.

Era un acto repulsivo, pero él solo sentía pena, y una ternura extraña al verla tan desprotegida y vulnerable.

La falda se le había subido con la acción por lo que él se la acomodó, y colocó su chaqueta sobre ella la cual siendo larga la cubrió hasta mitad de los muslos.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Estaba tan frágil y vulnerable que la respuesta la tuvo por sí sola, tuvo que ayudarla. La sujetó de la cintura y a paso suave la llevó hasta la hilera de lavabos, presionó la llave de agua y ésta corrió algunos segundos antes de meter la mano y lavarle la cara como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Gracias Kazuto-nii…—murmuró la joven con voz cansina. Luego sujetó sus dedos y agregó tratando de sonreír —No es necesario, aún tengo algo de dignidad…

La dejó ahí y extrajo varias toallas de papel desechable, cuando volvió ella se había lavado la cara y se había recompuesto el cabello. A pesar de que estaba pálida, sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte de color.

—¿Qué bebiste? —le preguntó entregándole las toallas.

Ella se secó la cara y las manos —No quieres saberlo…—se giró para tirar aquello en la basura, pero sus pies no respondieron como debiera y se tropezó.

Kazuto la sujetó firme contra su cuerpo —¿No te sientes bien?

—Creo que… todavía estoy algo mareada…—musitó con una risita —No puedo ir a casa así… onii-chan me mataría…—razonó, pero se alejó del calor del joven —Llamaré a…

—Vienes conmigo— concluyó Kazuto. Alejó a la chica unos centímetros y la vistió con su chaqueta apropiadamente.

Sintió el roce de unos pequeños dedos en su mejilla, Asuna le sonreía y él reconoció a la niña de antes tanto en ese gesto como en la caricia que le dirigía —Gracias.

—¿Puedes caminar?

Ella contestó su pregunta dando algunos pasos tomada de su brazo. Abrieron la puerta notando los rostros molestos y fastidiosos de varias mujeres que esperaban entrar.

—¿Qué tanto miran? — murmuró Asuna con indiferencia, y se sujetó del brazo del joven. Salieron por el pasillo —¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Llámalo sexto sentido…

•

•

•

Salieron del complejo y montaron en la motocicleta a insistencia de ella. Condujeron con calma a baja velocidad por temor a que la joven se cayera del vehículo o algo semejante. Cada tanto se cercioraba de que Asuna se hallara bien sujeta de su cintura. Lo cual así era.

Llegaron a destino y Kazuto la llevó a su habitación dándole libertad de que hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras él deambulaba por la cocina para prepararle algo liviano.

—¿Kou se tragó el cuento? —él entró media hora después a la habitación con una taza de té y unos analgésicos, pero se detuvo en el umbral al ver a la muchacha dormida hecha un ovillo en la cama.

Se había duchado por sugerencia suya, vestía unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta que le pertenecían a su hermana pequeña. También le había aconsejado que cuando se sintiera más relajada le llamara a Koichirou para que éste se tranquilizara. Y al parecer así había hecho a juzgar por el móvil que descansaba a su lado en el colchón.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Dejó la bandeja del té en la mesa de noche, y extendiendo la manta tapó el cuerpo de la chica. Luego apagó la luz, y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

•

•

•

' _Gracias por ser un buen amigo, Kazuto-nii. Muchas gracias por cuidarme y salvarme de onii-chan. Tkm xoxoxo.'_

Kazuto sonrió ante el mensaje que acababa de llegarle a su móvil.

' _¿Estas castigada?'_

' _¿Castigada en mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué no sería eso muy cruel de su parte?'_

El joven rió ante su comentario, volvió a teclear sobre la pantalla: ' _No vuelves a hacer algo semejante ¿verdad?'_

' _Lo prometo, seré buena niña. ¿Entonces vienes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Puedes traer a Shino-san…'_

' _Por supuesto no pienso perdérmelo'_

' _Entonces será hasta ese momento. Gracias por todo Kazuto-nii…'_

El joven leyó ese mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

•

•

•

El treinta de septiembre llegó y pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Por algún motivo extraño, o quizás por los sentimientos encontrados que esa fecha en especial le traía, o simplemente el deseo de olvidarse por un día que _ella_ existía, Kazuto no apareció por la casa Yuuki.

Como Shino y él tenían planes de mudarse juntos, ambos salieron a ver apartamentos durante todo el día. Aprovechando el clima cálido y agradable de la tarde, luego fueron a cenar, y Kazuto se olvidó por entero del cumpleaños de Asuna.

Fue completamente adrede.

A pesar de todo, de haberse propuesto alejarse de esa niña problemática, y de olvidar todo lo referente a ella, no fue suficiente. El sabor de sus besos parecía estar grabado en su subconsciente. Y luego del incidente en su graduación cayó en cuenta de cierto detalle que siempre estuvo presente ante sus ojos. Y que él negó a conciencia.

 _Ella le gustaba._

Le gustaba no solo como amigo, sino como una potencial _presa_ a conquistar.

Esa noche y para evitar que por un momento de flaqueza fuera a casa de la cumpleañera, a quien no quería ver, invitó a su novia a dormir con él.

Y todo hubiera sido genial, si cuando abrazó a Shino contra su pecho se hubiera permitido disfrutar de aquel momento con calma y serenidad.

Pero en lugar de eso, la zozobra de haber hecho algo malo, esa sensación de culpa, fue tan potente que apenas pudo dormir.

•

•

•

—Ehhh, Kazu… escuché de una nueva _discoteque_ exclusiva que hay en las afueras de la ciudad…

Kazuto arqueó una ceja en dirección a su amigo y compañero de cátedra el cual había hablado.

—No me interesan esas cosas.

—Oh, vamos será divertido. Además cité a una chica en ese lugar, y no quiero quedar como un completo desesperado si voy solo…—el muchacha que hablaba era bien parecido, caballo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes.

—En verdad no suelo concurrir a esos antros, Keita.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! Será solo un momento.

Kazuto miró a su amigo con pesar. Habían pasado tres días desde el cumpleaños de Asuna. Él aún no había ido a verla. Y considerando su mal humor, y esa negación a _todo_ cuanto se refiriera a ella, su estado de ánimo no iba a mejorar pronto.

—Está bien, iré. Pero solo un rato ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta de Keita fue tan fervorosa que el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que reír con aire vencido.

Esa noche y mientras se vestía casual, de negro como siempre, se preguntaba por enésima como se había dejado convencer para hacer algo semejante. Él no era de esos jóvenes actuales y adictos a la vida nocturna. Sí era un bebedor social pero solo cuando se encontraba con sus amigos. No frecuentaba discotecas ni esos lugares de moda tan comunes entre la gente de su edad. Tal vez prefería quedarse en casa viendo una película, o jugando algún videojuego.

Ni que se diga, Koichirou era igual a él.

El lugar se llamaba _Heaven_ y estaba repleto de adolescentes y jóvenes. La música era tan estruendosa que parecía sumirlo en una especie de letargo, el cual se acrecentaba por las luces de colores y el humo que flotaba en el ambiente.

Había tal cantidad de gente que apenas se podía caminar por la pista. Muchachas con prendas ligeras y provocativas, jóvenes con el torso desnudo. Y el alcohol que fluía libremente, de mano en mano entre todos los concurrentes.

—¡Deberíamos ir por unos tragos primero…! —gritó su acompañante haciéndole señas de que cambiaran de rumbo para buscar al barman.

Kazuto asintió por inercia, pensando que debió traer a Shino consigo. Su novia si bien era similar a él en cuanto a ese tipo de divertimentos, sin duda hubiera sido una mejor compañía que su atolondrado amigo.

Mientras esperaba a un costado que Keita solicitara los tragos, tomó su móvil para pedirle a Shino que fuera a reunirse con él. Estaba redactando el mensaje cuando un codazo malintencionado lo sacó de balance.

—¡Mira eso! —le gritó el muchacho castaño en el oído.

Kazuto alzó la vista preguntándose qué sería lo que tanto le llamara la atención dentro de una pista dónde bailaban más de cien personas.

—¡Eso si es sexy!

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron pasmados ante lo que descubrió, y que su amigo no cesaba de mirar. Metros más adelante, había un grupo de tres chicas que bailaban entre sí. Era justamente la pelirroja del medio la que atraía la atención, con su cabello suelto, su short diminuto color negro, y la blusa roja translucida que delineaba su brasier…

Pero era la forma sensual con la que se movía, sus piernas y brazos que seguían un ritmo sugestivo, lo que hizo que lo mantuviera clavado al lugar con la boca abierta y boqueando como un pez.

Su baile no pasaba desapercibido para los hombres a su alrededor. Pero ella parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con sus amigas como para notarlo.

—Oye Kazu, ¿que haces? —la voz de su amigo se perdió mientras él sin pensarlo demasiado se encaminaba hacia ella, ignorándole por competo..

Sorteó varias parejas, y se ubicó detrás copiando sus movimientos. Definitivamente no era bueno moviéndose, pero deseaba apaciguar un poco la atención que se cernía sobre ella. Con sutileza ubicó una mano en su cintura, y le rozó el oído con los labios.

—Asuna…

Al oírle claramente y reconociendo su voz, y su tacto, la nombrada se permitió irse hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo entró en contacto con el suyo. Su trasero le rozó la cadera y enseguida el agarre en su cintura se hizo más profundo. Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro y siguió moviéndose lentamente.

Sus amigas al verla con una pareja ocasional, rápidamente se esfumaron entre el resto de las personas, dejándoles a solas.

La cabeza de Asuna le llegaba a la barbilla, y su perfume a violetas o lo que fuera se desplegaba en el aire cada vez que ella se movía provocándole. Kazuto usó su mano libre para tomarla de la cadera y apegarla aún más, la espalda de la muchacha se unió a su pecho y él respiró contra su cuello.

Asuna entrelazó los dedos con los de él, su blusa era suelta y corta por lo que Kazuto estaba tocándole el estómago.

—Desconocía que supieras bailar…—le dijo en un susurro y por la cercanía extraña que ahora compartían sus rostros pudo entenderle correctamente.

—Tampoco sabía…—le respondió mirando sus labios pintados de rojo. Llevaba maquillaje y pestañas postizas. Con esa apariencia tan desinhibida realmente parecía mayor, de su edad o más.

Asuna le tomó el cuello al inclinarse hacia atrás, y cuando él iba a detenerla, los labios de ambos colisionaron por inercia. Al principio pareció solo un simple roce accidental, pero conforme la sensación estallaba en sus mentes, se convirtió en un beso real que escaló de suave a vehemente en cuestión de segundos.

La fricción de su cadera, y de tocar su piel tibia estaba tentándole dolorosamente. La sujetó de la cintura para mantenerla ahí, pegada a su cuerpo mientras le comía la boca con desesperación. Consciente y a la vez no de lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente Asuna se giró entre sus brazos y se permitió abrazarlo, metió su pierna entre las de él y volvió a propiciar ese contacto íntimo que era una delicia, pero a la vez una tortura para el pobre muchacho.

A estas alturas habían dejado de simular que estaban bailando y se besaban desvergonzados en el medio de la pista llena de jóvenes que poca y nula atención le prestaban.

—Asuna… Asuna…—la sujetó de las mejillas bajando la presión de sus besos para verla, pero sin alejarse por completo —¿Qué has hecho conmigo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…?

Como respuesta ella volvió a besarlo ardorosa, delineado sus labios con la lengua, pegando su torso y su cadera con la de él, sintiendo la respuesta de las manos masculinas que se paseaban por su cintura y la parte baja de su espalda y la hacía estremecer.

Advirtió los traviesos dedos que se asomaron apenas bajo la cintura de su short en una caricia, provocándole una reacción que se reflejó en un suave movimiento de cadera que lo hizo gruñir contra sus labios.

Asuna se separó un poco, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, y sus ojos brillantes. Lo miró fijamente sin pestañear.

—Busquemos un lugar más _íntimo_ …

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Aish… no sé porque no puedo cumplir lo que prometo, dije que este sería el final, pero ¡sorpresa! La musa quiere seguir uno o dos caps más aparte de este, y así será._

 _Ok, que onda que estos dos han salido tan ooc? (fuera de carácter) etto… quise experimentar un poco poniendo a Asuna como una adolescente alocada y rebelde jajaja… creo que se me fue la mano, y he creado un monstruo! Jajaja muchos de los hechos aquí narrados me han tocado en carne propia, y me han parecido divertido narrarlos, creo/espero no estar tan desacertada._

 _Dudas, opiniones? Dímelas en un review._

 _La semana que viene actualizaré Galbi._

 _Red riding Hood y This place is painted Blood quedan momentáneamente en HIATUS._

 _Sumi Chan~_


	3. Parte 3

_**La frase prohibida.**_

 _._

* * *

 _Parte_ _3~_

 _._

El taxi se sacudía a intervalos, por las calles asfaltadas, y a él le volvía la conciencia, pero la ignoraba, mientras probaba las mieles de esa boca que llevaba cautiva con la suya, sus manos recorriendo amparadas por la penumbra, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Oía sus suspiros mezclados con los propios, y todo ese ambiente a punto de salirse de control, sus caricias tímidas, y sus ansias desmedidas de probar lo que el tacto le confirmaba.

Parecía no importarle donde estaban, pero ella lo drogaba, anestesiaba sus sentidos, de modo que sólo fuera consciente de su necesidad.

Nunca se había comportado de tal forma, ni siquiera con su novia… pero esa niña, esa casi _mujer_ era como el fruto prohibido que lo tentaba a extender la mano y devorarlo.

El taxi se detuvo en algún momento, y al siguiente se encontraba dentro de esa casa que tan bien conocía. Esa casa dónde hubo pasado parte de su infancia-adolescencia junto a su amigo de toda la vida, mientras veía crecer a esa niña, que en esos momentos lo encerraba entre sus brazos, y con maestría intentaba despojarlo de su ropa.

Estaban dentro del salón en penumbras, se notaba que solo ellos estaban ahí… Kazuto no tenía la mente tan nublada como para comprender que si Kouchirou se enteraba de aquello iba a matarlo.

Pero la droga de sus besos era tan adictiva… tan deliciosa… y su cabello largo que era el depositario de sus suspiros, su piel tan suave… Toda ella un precipicio por el que estaba a punto de arrojarse.

Sus movimientos torpes, los había llevado hasta el sillón de la sala. Las prendas adornaban el suelo, mientras la luna que se filtraba por los postigos era el único testigo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Él estaba como anestesiado, y se dejó desvestir por esos dedos ágiles, que entre besos ardorosos lo despojaba de toda atadura. Luego con esa misma gracia, ella se deshizo de su blusa, de su short y cuando nada más ocultaba su piel pálida se volvió a él con las mejillas ardiendo.

Asuna era preciosa, y a la luz pálida del astro su piel adquiría un matiz casi místico. Como una diosa a la que estaba a punto de profanar.

Las ansias de su ser al contemplarla crecieron hasta un punto _casi_ sin retorno…

—Kazuto… —la voz de ella fue un eco que le acarició la mejilla antes de transformarse en un beso, lento y demandante.

Retribuyó a su acción, y pronto sus cuerpos se unieron de la misma forma en la que sus labios se encontraban ceñidos. Piel contra piel, hueso contra hueso…

La hundió en la superficie mullida del sofá, y se sorprendió de la forma dócil en la que se dejó hacer, sus ojos tenían un resplandor de oro en esa penumbra, y brillaban cual gemas. Su piel blanca, orlada de diminutas gotas de sudor era la invitación a arrojarse sobre ella y tomarla… tomarla hasta el punto de la inconsciencia.

—A-Asuna…

Se detuvo un segundo a contemplarla, y entonces la enormidad de la situación lo abofeteó con fuerza. Trayéndole a la mente lo que estaba a punto de suceder… ¿en qué momento se hubo desvirtuado tanto? Viéndola allí a punto de consumar una acción de la que no habría marcha atrás… ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a eso? ¿Mancillar la confianza de su amigo...?

Los labios de Asuna se abrieron en interrogación al verlo tan inmóvil —¿Kazuto?

La escena en si no podía ser más perfecta… una hermosa chica entregada a él… Pero esa chica no era su novia, sino la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo… y siempre la consideró parte de su familia _._

Eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Al segundo siguiente se había bajado del sillón y ante la incrédula mirada de la pelirroja empezó a vestirse.

—¿Q-Que… que haces…? —la voz sonó tímida y pasmada.

—Lo siento… —la observó solo un momento antes de darse la vuelta con evidente vergüenza —No podem… No puedo hacer esto…

—¿Qué…?

—Eres como _mi_ hermana…

Al oírle decir eso, Asuna tomó su pequeña blusa y se cubrió como pudo. Su voz salió gélida al decir —Pero no soy tu hermana.

—Pues… no puedo. Esto no está bien.

Los hombros de la chica se contrajeron violentamente, y empezó a temblar. Sus puños se ciñeron en torno a la prenda que sujetaba intentando cubrir su cuerpo.

—Vete.

—¿Asuna…? —se giró apenas al sentir la inestabilidad de su voz.

—¡Vete! ¡Vete que no quiero verte nunca más…!

—Esper…

—¡VETEEE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTEE…! —la voz le salía ronca, como si estuviera desgarrándose la garganta —No… no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí…

Kazuto acabó de ponerse la camiseta, tomó la chaqueta que hubo tirado en cualquier parte y sin mirar atrás salió por esa puerta.

Sus ojos picaban, y sus manos estaban temblando cuando tomó su móvil mientras caminaba sin rumbo alejándose de esa casa.

—¿Shino…? —tragó dolorosamente, y apretando el aparato contra su oído preguntó con voz trémula —¿T-Te casarías conmigo…?

•

•

•

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo… ¿Asuna, crees que hice mal?

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Pero me dejarás organizar la boda! ¿verdad…?

Pese a su alborozo había una leve sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, una sombra que llevaba semanas allí instalada. La alegre y divertida muchacha de pronto se había tornado callada y sombría. No sonreía tanto como antes y cuando lo hacía era evidente que se trataba de un gesto falso. De la noche a la mañana parecía que alguien había tomado a su rebelde hermana y hubo dejado a otra persona completamente opuesta en su lugar.

—¿Tú? ¿Planificar una boda?

—Ayudaría a Miyu-chan con la mayor parte de los preparativos —dijo sonriendo.

—Mientras no se te ocurra contratar strippers o algo semejante… —terció Kouchirou viéndola de soslayo, notando que la broma no causaba el efecto deseado.

—Ohh, y tienen que redecorar la casa… buscaré un departamento para…

—No seas tonta, viviremos aquí —la interrumpió —Miyu estuvo de acuerdo en que nos mudemos solo sí… ese niñato y tú algún día deciden formalizar…Ella quiere que dejemos esta casa para ti.

—Me niego a aceptar eso —refirió ella —Buscaré un apartamento y…

—Viviremos aquí contigo, entonces. Me niego a que te vayas a vivir sola…

—En algún momento tendremos que cortar el cordón umbilical onii-chan… no creo que a Miyu-chan le haga mucha gracia…

—Ella te adora y lo sabes. Eres mi única familia.

—¿Y cuando será la boda?

—Sonará desesperado pero no queremos esperar mucho, en unos meses a más tardar.

—¡Sí que tienen apuro!

Kouichirou observó de soslayo a su hermana que reía levemente —Puedes pedirle ayuda a Kazuto… o mejor aún, quiero que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos de boda, y trabajen juntos...—se calló parcialmente al advertir como la risa de la joven cesaba hasta adoptar una expresión dolida y rabiosa —¿No es buena idea?

—Es tu mejor amigo —respondió con toda la dignidad posible —Es natural que quieres que participe de esto…

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Aún sigues molesta porque no fue a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—… Sí… sí, eso es. Ni siquiera se disculpó por no haber venido… —desvió la mirada al decir eso.

—Pues… él también está por dar un gran paso… pero dejaré que Kazu te ponga al tanto…

Asuna se congeló al oírlo, y entonces sonrió. Un gesto tosco, frío que jamás alcanzó sus labios. De pronto alzó la vista —Entonces… onii-chan ¿pensaste lo que te dije el otro día…?

—No empieces otra vez con eso… V-voy a casarme… ¿podemos enfocarnos en eso?

Y por un momento, sólo por un momento ella se sintió culpable por querer anteponer su felicidad (o su bienestar) por sobre la de su hermano.

•

•

•

Como le había pasado las anteriores noches desde aquella, se encontraba acostada en su cama con el móvil pegado ante sus ojos. El nombre anhelado titilaba ante sus temblorosos dedos. _Kazuto Kirigaya._ Tentándole. Como venía ocurriendo desde que a los once años se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Pasaron seis años, y el sentimiento seguía ahí presente… a veces parecía que conseguía ahogarlo, y entonces se sentía viva y segura de su libertad, luego él aparecía y la besaba de ese modo maravilloso y todo su mundo bien conformado se caía a pedazos por esas pequeñas migajas de su atención. Se daba cuenta que el sentimiento nunca acababa de morir. Que cada cosa que hiciera servía para regarlo y hacerlo crecer.

Y ahí estaba otra vez a punto de llamarle para decirle… había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle, gritarle hasta que se quedara sin voz, desahogar todo lo que llevaba atorado en la lengua…

Pero parecía imposible. Para empezar se sentía demasiado humillada como para llamarlo pese a que sus dedos cosquilleaban por presionar el botón y oír esa deliciosa voz masculina junto a su oído.

—¿Porqué no puedo odiarte? ¿Pese a todas las veces en las que me has roto a la mitad… y he tenido que recoger los pedazos de mi corazón para volver a enmendarlo…?

Su voz fue un pequeño ruego hipado entre lagrimas mientras no dejaba de contemplar su nombre en el móvil. Apretó los párpados y tratando de controlar los espasmos propios del llanto rogó para que el mañana llegara pronto y su corazón dejara de dolerle.

•

•

•

—¿Asuna no está, verdad? —aventuró receloso mientras seguía a su amigo hasta el interior de la casa. Lugar que no había visitado desde esa noche, limitando sus encuentros con el muchacho castaño solo dentro de la universidad.

—No, se fue con Miyu a algo de las pruebas del vestido y demás cosas de mujeres —respondió mientras rodeaba la sala dirigiéndose al librero que se encontraba amurado a la pared —Pero en algún momento tendrán que dejar de actuar como dos niños, y bien tú debes pedirle perdón, y ella perdonarte...

Kazuto caminó detrás de él todavía con cierta vacilación, y al notar donde se encontraban no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el juego de sillones que se imponía ante la biblioteca. Se obligó a mantenerse de pie, y lo más alejado que pudiera de ese mueble. De pronto lo que Kouchirou había dicho se encendió en su mente, obligándole a que lo viera con cierto resquemor —¿Pe-pedirle perdón...?

El joven castaño había sacado varias libros del mueble y se giró con ellos —¿Que acaso ella no está molesta porque no viniste a su cumpleaños…?

Y Kazuto casi que sonrió de alivio. Lo cierto era que lo ocurrido esa noche, ya varias semanas atrás, había quedado sepultado en algún lugar bien oculto de su mente, encerrado bajo miles de llaves para nunca volver a pensar en eso…

Lo malo era que su mente era demasiado traicionera, y cuando estaba con la guardia baja; flashes de ese momento relampagueaban poniendo en filo esas sensaciones… La piel prístina de la muchacha bajo su cuerpo, sus besos ardorosos, sus ojos imposibles de leer… su mirar intrincado, un dorado mar de secretos…

—¿Kazu? ¿Me estás oyendo?

Si Kouchirou llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaba entre su hermana pequeña y él, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de verlo a la cara nuevamente. Por esa razón evitaba ir a esa casa. Pero su vida universitaria seguía pese a sus problemas, necesitaba graduarse, y para eso tenía que estudiar. Los libros que necesitaba estaban en poder de Kouchirou; por eso estaba allí, en territorio hostil.

—¿Son esos todos los libros? —preguntó.

— Estos me sirvieron en mi tesis, pueden serte de gran ayuda también a ti —refirió el castaño entregándoselos.

Kazuto los examinó con demasiado interés, perdiéndose dentro de sus pensamientos por otro par de segundos. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró a solas en living, otra vez su mirada fue atraída por ese mueble, que por varios minutos fue el depositario de besos y caricias… Harto de si mismo, volteó en la sala buscando a su amigo —¿Kou?

—¡Aquí...!

Se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa mientras guardaba los volúmenes en su mochila, y componía mentalmente una excusa para marcharse rápido de allí. Al llegar a la cocina-comedor diario se encontró con su amigo que había dispuesto un par de cervezas sobre la mesa, y estaba sentado junto a ésta bebiendo tranquilamente.

—Escucha, debo…

—Vamos, bebe una —le instó lanzándosela sobre la madera, la cual atrapó sin problemas.

—Estoy en la moto no creo que sea buena idea… —declinó, al mismo tiempo que oía como una puerta se cerraba en la lejanía.

— _¿Onii-chan…?_

—¡Estamos en la cocina…! —respondió con una exclamación no dándose cuenta de como su amigo se había quedado lelo; sus hombros se contrajeron conforme los pasos presurosos iban a acercándose a ellos.

—Dejé a Miyu-chan donde la modist… —paulatinamente se quedó en silencio al notar al otro acompañante que estaba junto a su hermano. Asuna endureció la mirada —Kazuto —lo nombró inerte.

El nombrado deseó haber abierto la cerveza y hundir los labios en el refrescante liquido para no tener que observarla —Hey, A… Asuna.

Era la primera vez luego del incidente que volvían a verse de frente. En un encuentro que ninguno de los dos había planeado.

—¡Bueno, espero no tener que actuar como mediador y hacer que como niños hagan las pases! — exclamó el castaño riendo abiertamente, se giró a la ceñuda de su hermana —Tú, perdónale por no haber ido a tu cumpleaños, no seas rencorosa. Y tú —señaló al impávido de su amigo que seguía pálido como si le hubieran quitado el alma del cuerpo —Eres el adulto aquí, así que comportate como tal… ofrécele una disculpa —Si Kouchirou supiera el enorme enredo que se gestaba entre ellos sin duda no hubiera actuado con tanta liviandad. Sobretodo porque poniéndose en pie asió la mano de su hermana y la de su amigo y las presionó para que se tomaran entre sí —Discúlpense. Ambos saben que los quiero trabajando juntos en mi boda.

Asuna apretó los párpados como imponiéndose auto control, aunque no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por devolver el gesto a la mano que fríamente sujetaba la suya, ni siquiera alzó la vista para verlo.

Kazuto sentía los dedos entumecidos; la piel que tocaba era cálida y suave como aquel día… se mordió el labio al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Le dio un suave y tembloroso apretón a la mano de la pelirroja y afirmó con sinceridad, volcando en una sola palabra el torrente de emociones contradictorias que experimentaba dentro —Perdón…

Esperaba que ella comprendiera a _qué_ se refería específicamente. Pero ni lo miró, ni reaccionó a su habla.

—Asuna no seas infantil.

Ante la advertencia de Kouchirou, la muchacha endureció la mirada cuando la clavó en esas melancólicas orbes de plata que aguardaban ansiosas su reacción, suspiró —Está bien.

Su voz fue firme y directa, volteó hacia su hermano intentando sutilmente liberar su extremidad —¿Satisfecho?

—Les pediría que se den un abrazo, pero ya no son niños —razonó el joven castaño con una inmensa sonrisa —Quiero a mis dos personas favoritas trabajando a la par… —se giró a Kazuto que seguía mirando expectante a Asuna —Ella sola ha decidido encargarse de organizar la fiesta, pero creo que podrías ayudarle ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto…

—Oh, y entonces… ¿No te ha contado? —el alborozo de Kouchirou pareció alcanzar nuevas proporciones mientras reía levemente fruto de la noticia que iba a dar —Luego de organizar mi boda, bien puedes ofrecerle tus servicios a Kazu, _imouto…_ —ella giró la cabeza en su dirección con desconcierto, sus labios temblaron imperceptibles —¡Él también se va a casar!

Apenas la frase salió disparada de su boca, Asuna se soltó con rapidez como si el contacto con Kazuto le quemara —Felicidades —dijo gélida —A ti y a Shino-san… —ni siquiera supo como pudo decir aquello de una sola vez sin empezar a tartamudear.

—En verdad no…

—Lo siento, debo recoger a Miyu-chan de la modista e ir a ver lo del pastel de bodas… —se excusó dándose la vuelta con renovada energía. En realidad lo hizo porque sus ojos empezaron a escocer e iba a verse tonta si seguía allí —Onii-chan no me esperes a cenar. Adiós.

—Está bien —Kouchirou no entendía muy bien que había pasado, sobretodo porque Kazuto tenía una expresión triste y afligida, además su hermana en vez de ponerse feliz por la noticia de su amigo, parecía molesta y… ¿decepcionada? Cundo oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, aventuró —¿Me perdí de algo?

—¿Porqué se lo dijiste?

La fría voz de su amigo le hizo recordar la bebida que había dejado a medias sobre la mesa, arqueó las cejas confundido —¿Acaso no debía hacerlo?

—Olvídalo —repuso con un suspiro resignado y se colgó la mochila en un hombro —Debo irme, gracias por los libros.

—Está bien, consérvalos que de momento no los necesito.

Kazuto asintió y antes de Kouchirou pudiera agregar algo más, cruzó a grandes zancadas el living en casa de su amigo, y tras mirar _ese_ mueble apretó el paso hacia el exterior, deseoso de salir de allí. Pero tras mirar en varias direcciones no había señal de Asuna. La carretera y las veredas estaban desiertas.

Quizás se había demorado en salir… pero aunque no lo hiciera ¿cómo se explicaba que no estuviera a la vista yendo a pie?

Fue adrede. Asuna había desaparecido adrede para que él no la encontrara.

•

•

•

—Estuve tratando de llamarte, pero no pude comunicarme contigo…

—Cambié de número, y de compañía —le dijo secamente sin mirarlo. Tomó el lápiz de detrás de su oreja y anotó un par de cosas a la lista que llevaba entre las manos. Paseó la mirada por el salón repasando los ventanales altos que daban gran luminosidad al recinto, era espacioso; lo suficiente como para montar la pista de baile en un extremo y colocar las mesas para los comensales en el otro—Es un buen lugar ¿verdad?

Kazuto la observó de perfil. Era el mismo perfil que había besado en la discoteca, el mismo que había recorrido con manos temblorosas dentro de su casa hacía tantas noches atrás…

—Es bonito, a Kou y Miyu les gustará mucho —respondió solícito, e insistió —¿Podemos hablar? Mira, lo qu…

—No me interesa —lo zanjó inerte, volteó a verlo y él abrió los ojos impresionado ante la expresión indiferente que tenía —Pensé que quedaba claro, solo hago esto por Kou, porque él así lo quiso. Si fuera por mí te borraría por completo de mi mapa…

—Sabes que hasta que no hablemos de lo que pasó no podremos trabajar conjuntamente —declaró el muchacho. Su voz resonó de tal forma en el solitario recinto que ella hasta sintió escalofríos.

—En verdad no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

—¿Puedes dejar de lado esa actitud intransigente que no te queda? —agregó mordaz —Das a entender de todas formas que eres una adulta, bien compórtate como tal y hazte cargo de la situación.

Aquello sin duda tocó una fibra sensible en el ánimo de la pelirroja. Sus ojos de miel se alzaron con furia en su dirección, mordió su labio inferior y su mano se cerró dolorosamente sobre la pluma que sostenía —Pues traté de hacer lo mismo que tú, desaparecer sin dar explicaciones. Al parecer esa es tu acción favorita, fingir que nada ha ocurrido ¿no tengo razón? Es lo que vienes haciendo desde que… —se dio cuenta a lo que se refería y se cortó —En definitiva, eres un maldito cobarde.

—¡Tal vez si dejaras de comportarte como una cría que no sabe lo que quiere pueda tomarte en serio! ¡Porque actúas como una rebelde que solo quiere llevarse el mundo por delante y que le importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen…! ¡Atropellas a todos con esa actitud indomable!

—¡No es cierto…! —le gritó con pupilas centelleantes.

—No sabes lo que quieres, eres muy hipócrita —replicó el joven con acento cortante —Y arrastras a todos dentro de ese mundo egoísta y mezquino que gestas a tu alrededor… —Kazuto notó que esos ojos se hacían más grandes y más brillantes, sin embargo no se detuvo. Se sentía lleno de adrenalina.

—… Eres un maldito cobarde que solo quiso jugar conmigo…

—Y tú sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa de once años que hizo el ridículo ante el mejor amigo de su hermano…

El sonido de una bofetada se oyó por sobre sus palabras, e inmediatamente su mejilla comenzó a arder. En ese momento Kazuto se dio cuenta que se había excedido y que había dicho algo que realmente no pensaba. Pero al parecer Asuna tenía la facultad de sacar lo peor de sí. Se giró a verla sosteniéndose la cara, los ojos de la pelirroja parecían oro líquido y brillaban de lágrimas contenidas que obviamente no iba a derramar delante de él.

—…sí era una niña tonta, que estaba ilusionada con el primer amor… —farfulló con voz temblorosa —Y ahora que tengo una imagen más clara de todo lo que piensas de mí… —su voz se agrietó —Trabajaremos por separado, dividiré la lista de mandados en dos y le diré a Kou que te envíe los pendientes por teléfono así no tendrás que verme.

—Asuna…

—No me toques —dio un paso hacia atrás evitando su mano extendida —Nuestro trato será exclusivamente a través de mi hermano, cualquier cosa que debas decirme se la dirás a él.

Ella se acomodó el abrigo y guardó el anotador en su bolso. Kazuto la veía hacer con impotencia, había otra cosa que quería esclarecer con ella pero no sabía como hacerlo, sobretodo porque Asuna ya no estaba poniéndole atención —Lo siento, no quería que todo se desvirtuara de esta forma… —musitó, pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo —Lo otro que quería decirte, en cuanto a Shino y yo…

—Tampoco me interesa. Guárdate tus palabras —lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos —Realmente deseo que seas feliz con Shino-san.

—Asuna.

—Saldré primero, todavía hay algunos aspectos del salón que debo arreglar —sin esperar a que le respondiera, se envolvió el cuello con una bufanda de lana que contrastaba con el color de su cabello y salió del recinto. El sonido de sus pasos resonado tras ella.

Kazuto la observó con pesar hasta que desapareció, y mucho tiempo después cuando aún se encontraba a solas dentro de ese ámbito vacío dejó escapar una frase casi sin pensar.

—No eres una niña… soy bien consciente de eso…

•

•

•

Los pocos meses que dispusieron para la boda de Kouchirou pasaron en un suspiro, y antes de que se dieran cuenta Asuna estuvo ultimando los últimos detalles que le tocaban en esa especie de subdivisión de tareas que había hecho con el amigo de su hermano. Así era; ella se ocupaba de la iglesia, del salón y la decoración, mientras Kazuto tenía la parte técnica; la iluminación, el servicio, las bebidas y todo lo referente al novio y al padrino.

Se habían cruzado pocas veces durante ese tiempo, siempre en casa de Asuna. Y por algún acuerdo tácito las _reuniones_ las mantenían en la cocina, a toda costa evitaban el living o el mueble que allí se hallaba. Siempre con Kouchirou presente. Asuna se negaba a permanecer a solas con Kazuto y le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, ni más ni menos.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba corriendo a contrarreloj para llegar al ensayo de la boda en la capilla que Miyu había escogido con tanta ilusión.

—Espero no llegues tarde a la boda, hermanita… —la regañó el joven castaño cuando la vio aparecer con las mejillas rojas y el cabello desordenado.

—¡Perdón! ¡Estaba ocupándome de algunas cosas del viaje…! —él hizo un gesto de disconformidad y su prometida se acercó a saludarla. Lucía un primaveral vestido color salmón que le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello recogido en un moño rebelde. Se veía bonita. Claro después los futuros esposos tenían una cena con la familia política. Eso explicaba porque Kou lucía tan formal. A Asuna le escocieron los ojos, quizás finalmente caía en cuenta que pronto su hermano se convertiría en un hombre hecho y derecho ante la ley…

—¿Es de mal gusto si entro del brazo de mi hermana a la iglesia?

—¿Pero no querías que ella entrara junto al padrino?

—Es cierto…

—Puedes ir del brazo de mi madre, y que Asuna y Kazu caminen detrás cerrando la marcha…

La pelirroja se mordió el labio en tanto los oía debatir, miró de soslayo notando al taciturno muchacho que, como ella, seguía el hilo de la conversación. No lo había visto al llegar, ni siquiera le había saludado. Estaba en silencio a su lado como si no existiera. Era cierto que para estas alturas su relación era completamente nula, como dos extraños. Así lo había decidido y así lo quería.

—¿Quedo muy gay si llevo de un brazo a mi hermana y del otro a mi mejor amigo, verdad?

—¡Kou! ¡Es en serio!

—¡Pues lo estoy diciendo en serio! —exclamó el castaño alegremente. Se giró a ambos escuchas —¿Ustedes que opinan?

Asuna fue tomada por sorpresa, a decir verdad no entendía de ese tipo de protocolo. Sonrió indecisa, pero antes de poder decir algo el muchacho al lado suyo se le adelantó;

—Tú hazlo como te guste.

Kouchirou sonrió entonces —Quiero que Asuna y tú vayan delante, mis dos personas favoritas cerca, luego mi suegra y yo, esperaremos en el altar a la princesa… —miró a su prometida mientras decía aquello.

—Era lo que estaba proponiéndote —le dijo ésta con un ligero puchero. Su novio la besó tiernamente ignorando al otro par de espectadores.

—Bien, ¡ensayemos!

Asuna se ubicó al lado de su pareja, y cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró a pleno en el día de la boda, caminando silenciosamente junto a ese muchacho rumbo al elaborado altar. Así como lo habían ensayado el día anterior, ella tomada al brazo de Kazuto por mera formalidad; con su vestido añil, su cabello suelto en algunas ondas rebeldes, y un maquillaje suave.

Kazuto vestía elegante un traje de dos piezas en un tono negro, su corbata hacía juego con el vestido de la pelirroja por capricho de la novia. Y aunque caminaban a la par, existía una distancia pactada tácitamente. Se leía en el brazo tieso de Asuna sujetando apenas el antebrazo del muchacho, un simple roce protocolar.

Ambos se detuvieron a un costado, el que se les había designado previamente, y se soltaron. No se miraron durante todo el trayecto, apenas se saludaron cuando se encontraron en la casa Yuuki, y llegaron a la capilla por vehículos diferentes. Asuna viajó con Kouchirou, y Kazuto apareció de la mano de Shino. Por supuesto, no se sorprendió; era su novia.

La pelirroja observó a su hermano que se veía a rebosar de felicidad con su cabello castaño peinado prolijamente, y su impecable traje de terciopelo negro. Se veía tan guapo, y tan.. adulto. Que tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

Sin embargo cundo Miyu entró como toda una princesa, con su hermoso vestido blanco, y su cabello con una diadema floral y el tradicional velo, el llanto apareció por si solo, y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Estaba feliz.

Pero al mismo tiempo algo triste… los días de ambos donde hacían travesuras y eran rebeldes se terminaban de alguna forma, y… él había marcado su propio camino empezando a formar una familia.

Se secó las mejillas inútilmente pues las lágrimas siguieron descendiendo de sus ojos pese a su esfuerzo de contenerlas, a su lado el padrino la observaba de soslayo aunque no hizo el menos intento de darle un pañuelo. Y no tenía porque hacerlo, realmente ellos eran desconocidos.

•

•

•

—Has llorado toda la ceremonia como una magdalena…

—No es cierto… — Asuna se defendió con un puchero dándole un golpecito a su hermano.

—Te ví, eras demasiado obvia —se carcajeó él y la abrazó con fuerza por muchos segundos. Kazuto detrás esperaba para felicitar a su amigo en compañía de su novia, y observó con cierta diversión como ninguno de los dos se separaba —Voy a extrañarte calabacita…

—No exageres… —sonó la amortiguada voz de Asuna que sonaba algo afectada.

Kouchirou soltó a la chica y miró a su amigo, con ojos húmedos —¿Te dijo que se va?

—¿Eh? —observó a la pelirroja con sorpresa pero ella como siempre desvió la atención de él

—Se va estudiar a América, en un par de días… No sé porque tiene tanta prisa por irse.

La forma desconcertada en la que el pelinegro contemplaba a su hermana hizo que Kouchirou arqueara las cejas con confusión. Pero ninguno dijo nada, solo Shino sonrió con genuina simpatía y declaró:

—Es un gran paso Asuna-chan ¿Eugeo-kun irá contigo?

La nombrada sonrió con un leve dejo irónico, como si le hubieran preguntado lo mismo demasiadas veces. Se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza —Él y yo no estamos juntos… nos dimos cuenta que no éramos compatibles… ¿y para qué alargar algo que estaba destinado al fracaso? —cuando acabó de decir eso sus ojos veían más allá del rostro pálido de Kazuto, volvió a encogerse de hombros —Si me disculpan, iré a constatar que en el salón todo esté predispuesto para que la fiesta empiece… —tomó el borde de su vestido con elegancia, y tras hacer una ligera inclinación se alejó de ellos por el parque que rodeaba el lugar.

Kazuto no le quitó la vista de encima, sus puños estaban cerrados como si estuviera conteniéndose.

Le había parecido extraño no encontrarse con el rubio adonis lo que duró la planificación de la boda, pero considerando el poco apego que Kouchirou sentía hacia él le pareció algo normal. No verlo durante la ceremonia le resultó sospechoso pero lo intuyó a que sería un invitado de última hora. Sin embargo esta nueva noticia lo había sumido en un curioso desasosiego. Algo que no podía dejar de considerar pese a que sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—Kazu… —la voz del joven castaño lo volvió a la tierra. Estaba viéndole con una sonrisa curiosa —¿Que ocurre? ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Kazuto miró a la pareja que esperaba sus palabras de felicitaciones, y componiendo una sonrisa amplia añadió —Felicidades a ambos, realmente deseo que sean muy felices. Te llevas una joya, Miyu.

—Lo sé… —confesó ruborosa la novia —Gracias.

—Y a ver cuando te nos unes, ¿eh?… — Kouchirou le dio un codazo disimulado mientras miraba a Shino que tenía una sonrisa tensa, como si fuera fruto de un mohín que había sido ensayado por mucho tiempo.

•

•

•

—¿Y dónde se suponen que está Asuna? —Miyu preguntó en voz baja viendo que estaba por arrojar el ramo al mar de mujeres solteras y su cuñada no estaba presente.

Kouchirou repasó la vista por el salón notando que era cierto, su hermana no estaba por ningún lugar visible… Lo curioso era que Kazuto también estaba desaparecido. No le parecía raro considerando que los dos estaban a cargo de la fiesta, pero que se hubieran ausentado sin avisar era extraño… ¿quizás se trataba de una sorpresa para la pareja? Habían pasado gran parte de la velada con actitud huraña, evitándose, u hablando poco y nada. Aún Shino se marchó temprano diciendo que debía prepararse para un examen. Lo fantástico era que ni siquiera estaban en época de exámenes.

—Iré a buscarla… —besó la frente de la novia para transmitirle tranquilidad —Dame unos minutos…

Kouchirou era tan tozudo como la pelirroja, y creía entender que le ocurría. Desde que le anunciara del matrimonio ella se había vuelto más y más retraída, intuía que era un cambio demasiado abrupto para ella… ¿tal vez hubo sentido que él la dejaba librada a su suerte? ¿Por eso decidía irse al extranjero? Había sido una lucha bastante reñida porque él no le daba permiso. _Hay suficientes universidades para que estudies aquí_ _cómodamente._ _.._ Le decía con conocimiento de causa. Finalmente y luego de que ella le rogara con lágrimas en los ojos, le confirió el permiso.

 _¿Porque quieres irte?_ Preguntó con esa gravedad recelosa del hermano mayor.

 _No lo entenderías._ Le respondió con convicción, su mirada baja y melancólica.

Kouchirou lo retribuyó a su matrimonio… ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Era una tontería.

Metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y caminó entre la cocina buscando el paradero de ambos… de seguro Kazuto estaba tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Asuna era terriblemente testaruda.

—Disculpe, ¿no vio a mi hermana por aquí? — preguntó a uno de los muchachos que deambulaba por el salón sirviendo los canapés.

—La vi salir hace un rato en dirección al jardín exterior, señor.

Agradeciendo las palabras del mayordomo y luego de hacerle una seña a Miyu de que ya volvía, que siguiera con sus amigas, salió por la puerta que conectaba al parque.

En su mente iba ensayando lo que habría de decirle si su mejor amigo no había logrado calmarla.

Caminó por el sendero que rodeaba el hermoso salón que Asuna escogió para ellos, adentrándose en esa parte del jardín donde no había tanta iluminación; a lo lejos había una pequeña pérgola cubierta por una enredadera en flor, una fuente en forma de ángel cuyo chorro de agua se elevaba hacia el cielo estrellado. El sonido del liquido rompía la tranquila atmósfera.

Se acercó hasta allí amparado por el muro de ligustro, sonriendo para sí cuando cayó en cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas; allí estaban su hermana y su mejor amigo, enfrascados en lo que parecía una discusión, tan metidos en si mismos que no repararon en el joven que se detuvo pasmado a unos pocos metros. Los suficientes para brindarles privacidad, pero al mismo tiempo oír lo que decían.

— _No me interesa cuales hayan sido tus motivos para rechazarme… a estas alturas nada de lo que salga de tu boca puede sorprenderme…_

— _No voy a permitir que te vayas…_

— _Es curioso porque tú puedes desaparecerte cuando te dé la gana… ¿y yo no puedo hacerlo?_

— _Quizás si consideraras como se han dado las cosas entre nosotros comprenderías porque opté por marcharme esa noche…_

— _¡Porque eres un maldito cobarde!_

— _¡Tu también lo eres…!_

— _¡Vete a la mierda, Kazut…!_

Kouchirou contempló con ojos desorbitados como el joven pelinegro, cuya corbata estaba torcida a un lado, apretaba las muñecas de Asuna, y tras un ligero zarandeo, callaba a la muchacha con un beso violento. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, sino comprobar que su hermana si bien se resistió al principio, pronto sucumbió a la acción en medio de lo que parecía ser un ataque de llanto.

¿Quizás el mundo se salió de su eje? Porque definitivamente eso _no_ podía estar pasando… ¿Su propia hermana y su mejor amigo? ¿Alguien le estaba jugando una broma? ¿O era una pesadilla…?

Pero no, allí siguieron por varios segundos más, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba. Kazuto le decía algo entre besos, algo que Kouchirou no comprendía; pero que definitivamente sólo le concernía a ellos.

Sintió que un escalofrío le corría por la espalda al darse cuenta que seguía allí plantado, como un _stalker_. Antes de pensarlo con más detenimiento, finalmente retrocedió, sus piernas se movieron de modo mecánico por ese sendero, y aunque su cuerpo volvía a la fiesta, porque esa era su boda, su cabeza, y sus pensamientos estaban ausentes.

•

•

•

Miyu lanzó el ramo sin mayor preámbulo no mucho después, su cuñada estaba entre la marea de féminas que se alzaba por obtener el preciado trofeo, pero aunque lo lanzó en su dirección haciendo un poquito de trampa, éste pasó de largo y aterrizó en manos de una de sus muchas amigas. Asuna no parecía afectada por haber perdido, apareció no mucho después de su esposo con expresión melancólica y ojos húmedos, pero al cuestionarle no dio mayor explicación más que el hallarse cansada del ajetreo. Kouchirou era otro cantar; volvió con expresión lívida y aunque también le interrogó al respecto no logró sacarle tajada. Parecía molesto y desconcertado.

Era hora de mudarse el vestido y retocar su maquillaje, por lo que luego de la tradición del ramo, Miyu salió del salón con sus amigas para que le ayudaran a vestirse.

Ni bien eso ocurrió, Kouchirou fue hasta donde su amigo, quien había empezado a beber, y con una sonrisa tensa le pidió que lo acompañara.

Asuna los vio salir, pasando por su lado, con algo de inquietud. Era cerca de medianoche, y la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo.

Había pasado una determinada cantidad de tiempo, Miyu había regresado a la fiesta con un vestido más corto y otro peinado; al no ver a su flamante marido empezó a bailar con sus amigas. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, al contrario de Asuna que cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

—¿Dónde está Kou?— aventuró en algún momento cuando se acercó a la pelirroja, alzando la voz para que la oyera por sobre la banda que tocaba en vivo.

—No lo sé ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

La expresión de la joven fue devolverle un puchero y un asentimiento adorable. Asuna acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía de la diadema de la novia, y le aseguró con un gesto que traería de vuelta al despistado de su hermano.

•

•

•

—Kou ¿ocurre algo? ¿Porqué tanto misterio?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú… ¿hay algo que debas decirme?

Kazuto observó a su mejor amigo con las cejas en alto. Había prescindido de la parte superior de su smoking, y de la corbata. Su cabello bien peinado estaba algo desordenado como si su dueño volcara su frustración en él. Kouchirou parecía otra persona, se notaba tenso y herido.

La habitación en la que se hallaban, una especie de oficina que el pelinegro no tenía idea que existía anexo al salón, parecía acondicionada para la ocasión. No se oía ningún sonido proveniente de la fiesta.

—No sé que esperas que te diga, Kou. ¿Estás bebido?

El castaño soltó una risotada desprovista de humor y se giró a verlo; Kazuto estaba sentado a horcajadas en una silla tapizada , tenía los brazos apoyados al descuido sobre el respaldo y le devolvía la mirada con cierta inocencia. Él permanecía de pie.

—En verdad desearía que todo fuera una ilusión del alcohol…—masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

Kouchirou apretó los puños antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo sin previo aviso —¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Con Asuna…!

Kazuto no estaba lo suficientemente enturbiado por la bebida como para entender a qué se refería. Logró evadir el primer gancho que el castaño le lanzó, y bloqueó el siguiente con facilidad, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

—Kou… escúchame…

—¡Ella, que es casi como tu hermana…! —le gritó ahora frustrado al notar que bloqueaba sus movimientos. Era cierto, en la preparatoria, Kazuto siempre fue bueno en los deportes. Y seguía siéndolo.

A estas alturas no era tan ingenuo como para no entender a donde su amigo apuntaba. Y sintió bochorno, pero no se amilanó.

—Jamás la he visto como mi hermana… —le respondió en un susurro a riesgo de que eso terminara de explotarlo.

Los ojos ámbar del muchacho refulgieron de rabia, y gruñó furioso —¿Desde cuándo...?

—No quieres saberlo…

—¡Dímelo…! ¡Quiero saber cuanto tiempo estuviste burlándote en mi cara…!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y una agitada pelirroja hizo aparición. Sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente.

—Onii-chan, no… —dijo simplemente.

—Asuna… —Kazuto mermó la fuerza con la que retenía a su amigo, se había quedado pasmado al verla; y éste airado por la intromisión y por la familiaridad con la que nombró a su hermana pequeña; le dio un puñetazo certero que lo desestabilizó, lanzándolo lejos de la silla.

La muchacha soltó un chillido y corrió a sujetar a su hermano abrazándolo por la espalda. Deteniéndolo —No vale la pena… no vale la pena…

Asuna siempre le había parecido una muñeca de porcelana, alguien frágil a quien debía proteger. Pero en ese momento, la fuerza de sus brazos al apresarlo, era superior a cualquier cosa que conociera; como dos garras de acero.

—Asuna…

—F-Fue mi… mi culpa… —hundió la cara en el smoking de su hermano —… yo inicié esto onii-chan… —Kazuto se sentó en el suelo y se limpió el hilillo carmesí que le corrió por la esquina de la boca, mientras oía la voz trémula de la chica —Desde… que tengo noción… siempre… supe que él…—se cortó por varios segundos —Estaba… encaprichada… creyendo que lo amaba desesperadamente...

Kouchirou no daba crédito a lo que oía, observó a su amigo cuya mirada se centraba en el suelo con culpa. La habitación parecía estar girando, o quizás eran solo sus pensamientos.

—Él…

—Nunca me tomó en serio… —susurró hundiendo la cara en su espalda, la voz le salió amortiguada por los pliegues de ropa.

—¿Esa era la razón por la que deseas irte?

Asuna ya no respondió, por lo que con lentitud volvió la atención hacia la otra persona que para este entonces se había puesto de pie. Kazuto le devolvió el gesto a su amigo con una expresión difícil de interpretar; el acero de sus ojos lucía terminante y resuelto.

—Lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario; no vas a irte a ningún lado.

—¡Y-Ya deja de decir eso...!

El grito de la pelirroja tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Su voz salió quebrada, rasposa.

—Te amo.

Kouchirou sintió la presión de las manos de su hermana en su pecho, temblaron; de hecho toda ella tembló al oír a Kazuto. Abrió la boca para mandarlo a callar, pero el pelinegro repitió firme. Convencido.

—Te amo Asuna. Lo dije allá afuera, y lo diré aquí para que Kouchirou sea testigo de que mis palabras son ciertas, y de que no voy a escaparme, ni soy un cobarde…

Asuna soltó a su hermano y lo enfrentó, sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas contenidas que ansiaba quitar, sonrió amargamente —¿La frase prohibida?

Kazuto le devolvió la sonrisa —¿Recuerdas lo que dije ese día? 'Nunca debes decírsela a alguien a menos que la sientas...'

Ella sacudió la cabeza aún sin poder creerlo —¿Que hay de Shino...?

—Lo mismo que tú y Eugeo… —desvió la vista centrándola en su amigo quien tenía una expresión turbada y confusa —Lo que Kou dijo en tu casa… realmente quería asesinarlo… y luego… Y luego nunca me dejaste que te lo explicara… —soltó una leve risita como si sintiera vergüenza —Sí es cierto que luego de… de esa noche… —Kouchirou alzó las cejas fingiendo no entender —Cometí la estupidez de pedirle a Shino que se casara conmigo… No podía sacarte de mi cabeza y pensé erróneamente que si la metía a la fuerza en mi rutina podría ahogar todo lo que tú me hacías sentir… Y en todo este tiempo pareció resultar pero… —se rascó la nuca con un leve sonrojo —Ella me conoce lo suficiente, y una semana después de mi proposición… me dijo que yo no la amaba, y… que mis sentimientos pertenecían a otra persona… Es gracioso que luego hasta me dijera de quien se trataba… y lo negué…

—E-Eso no me dice nada…

—No quería reconocerlo, Asuna… —alzó la vista —A pesar de lo que Kou piensa de mí, de veras me sentía fatal de ocultarle todo esto… Es mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo iba a decirle que quería robarme a su hermana pequeña?

El joven castaño se pasó las manos por su cabello —No los hubiera descubierto si no fuera porque los vi allá afuera en la pérgola…

Asuna se sonrojó —Perdona onii-chan… no fue mi intención arruinar tu boda de esta forma…

Éste sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y abrazó a la muchacha contra su pecho por varios segundos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados como si meditara profundamente —Te dejaré a mi hermana si me prometes que evitarás a toda costa que salga del país… —Asuna soltó un bochornoso quejido en reproche que quedó amortiguado por la voz profunda y firme de Kazuto.

—No lo permitiré. Tienes mi palabra. Entre los dos la cuidaremos, no dejaré que se aparte de nuestro lado.

•

•

•

Kouchirou se había marchado hacía un momento, confiriéndole a ambos jóvenes un poco de privacidad.

Era extraño, Asuna sentía tanta vergüenza que no levantaba la mirada del suelo, observaba sus zapatos de tacón, hasta que unos pasos y otro par de zapatos irrumpieron en su campo de visión. Entonces el tacto de esa mano temblorosa acunó su mejilla obligándola a levantar la vista. Él estaba tan abochornado como ella.

—En verdad me vuelves loco Asuna…

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero Kazuto lo tomó como una invitación e inclinándose hacia ella, fue al encuentro de sus labios, devorándola en el acto.

—...¿a pesar de que sea una niña…?

—No eres una niña para mí, Asuna… —su voz salió ronca al confesarle eso. Sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos, tan grandes y expresivos —Hice muchas tonterías a lo largo de este último año porque no quería reconocer que estaba hasta la médula contigo… —deslizó su pulgar por esos labios turgentes que se estremecieron ante el gesto —Desde que me entregaste esa carta estuve al pendiente de ti…

—K-Kazu… —susurró ruborizada —Todo este tiempo desde ese momento lo único que quería era...

Pero Kazuto no la dejó terminar y la volvió a besar. Entre suspiros, soltó contra sus labios la frase prohibida.


	4. Epílogo

_Epílogo:_

* * *

—Cuando me dijiste que actuaba como una niña decidí terminar con Eugeo… No podía estar con él sabiendo que solo pensaba en ti… aunque no me…

—¿Cuántas veces piensas decirme eso? —la interrumpió ansioso.

—Vi tu cara cuando descubriste que había venido a la boda…

—Creí haber dicho que sólo quería gente que estuviera feliz de vernos felices…

—Él estaba feliz de verme feliz… ¿o no lo crees así?

—Suficiente charla, de momento no quiero oír hablar de ese sujeto en nuestra noche de bodas…

—Kazu… no… ¡ah!

—He esperado este momento más de dos años, Asuna… —besó el cuello de la chica mientras sus dedos ansiosos luchaban con los botones de su vestido de novia.

—Si mal no recuerdo… me rechazaste poco después de cumplir diecisiete… —le dijo con maldad evidente, pese a que movió su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio a sus besos.

Él se detuvo, y volvió a verla fijamente. Acunó su rostro con ambas manos —Asuna, te respetaba demasiado como para tomar todo lo que me ofrecías… tarde o temprano ibas a odiarme si dejaba que eso siguiera… Y créeme no fue fácil decirte que no…Eras toda una tentación...

Ella se rió levemente con mejillas sonrojadas, y atrapó sus labios en un beso tumultuoso. Sus lenguas se encontraron en medio de la voraz caricia y sus cuerpos se pegaron como dos imanes, buscándose. Prenda por prenda fueron cayendo al suelo, y pronto piel desnuda conoció el tacto de más piel desnuda.

Kazuto tomó a su flamante esposa entre sus brazos, y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al blanco lecho que sería testigo de la consumación de su amor.

Fueron dos años complicados encuentros y desencuentros; de perdón, olvido y reconocimiento desde esa noche en la que ambos esclarecieron sus sentimientos. No fue fácil, fue un camino cuesta arriba, muchas veces lleno de obstáculos; donde debieron aprender a soportar sus egos, y sanarse mutuamente.

Pero se amaban. Mucho.

Cuando Asuna cumplió los diecinueve y Kazuto los veinticuatro, se armó de valor y le pidió su mano a Koichirou. Eran demasiado jóvenes pero estaban convencidos que querían pasar su vida juntos. El aludido no pudo negarse. Era testigo de todo, y aunque al principio estaba dudoso, acabó aceptando.

Kazuto se aferró a la cabecera de la cama para no aplastarla, cuando la exquisita sensación se apoderó de él, y se sintió desfallecer. Advirtió que Asuna se revolvía inquieta bajo su peso, y la contempló: se veía tan hermosa con su rostro sonrojado tal y como esa noche que siempre guardó en su memoria. Con las lágrimas incipientes en sus pestañas… ¿lágrimas? _¿Pero qué…?_ _¿Acaso…?_

Ella ahogó un gemido de dolor y escondió la faz en su hombro, entonces Kazuto comprendió. Sorprendido se quedó inmóvil y tomó el rostro lloroso de su mujer, ahora sí su mujer.

—¿A-Asuna…?

Ella sintió los temblorosos dedos borrándole las lágrimas con precaución y murmuró.

—También te respetaba tanto Kazu… que jamás pensé en entregarme a otro que no fueras tú…

Él la besó raudo —Te amo…

Y Asuna le respondió, casi como si fuera la primera vez —También te amo…

* * *

 _Esa es la frase prohibida, nunca debas decírsela a alguien a menos que lo sientas._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Finalmente después de ¿diez? Meses por fin cuelgo el final de este fic._

• _Cuando pensé en esta historia lo hice en alusión a la forma liviana en la que decimos 'te amo' como si fuera una frase hecha, sin tomar el pleno conocimiento, ni las connotaciones que lleva. (ignorenme!)_

• _Kazuto le explica a esa Asuna de once años que solo debe decírsela a quien ame de verdad, no por un simple capricho._

• _Si alguien no entendió el final, Kazuto descubrió que él era el primer hombre en su vida... hice a Asuna demasiado alocada en este fic, pero tenía bien en claro que había algunas cosas que para ella eran importantes.Y nunca se entregó a Eugeo._

 _• Sí hice que se casaran, realmente me hizo mucha ilusión narrar ese epílogo ^^_ _  
_

 _•A grandes rasgos pude narrar todo lo que habia pensado para estos dos, puede que me hayan salido un tanto OOC pero bueno el tema era que Kazuto se negaba a aceptar que sentía algo, y Asuna no quería verse débil ante él (aunque el casi haberse entregado a sus brazos puso en evidenciaba que lo amaba muchísimo) Y además me gustó mucho la intervención de Kou... realmente lo vi yéndose a las piñas para salvar el honor de su hermana.  
_

 _• Y wow! es el primer fic que narro donde solo aparecen Asu y Kiri!  
_

 _Bueno, al menos terminé mi fic de la #kiriasueek pasada…_

 _Gracias por haber leído… quisiera hacer una nota de autor más fluida pero son las 4:06 am… y mi cerebro no coordina._

 _Sumi~ Nos vemos pronto!_

* * *

 _*Musica que escuché para inspirarme:_

— _Hillsong young and free,Youth Revival._

— _Kiosko, Maquillaje Gama._


End file.
